Diário De Daniela
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Harry encarna Chapeuzinho Vermelho e vai buscar maconha na Floresta Proibida, quando, de repente, Edward Cullen o estupra. Harry, super excitado, escreve tudo em seu diário miguxo. É de morrer.
1. ChaPottinho Vermelho

**Diário de Daniela**

**Título Original: Vampire Diary (Vovó: Só pra saber, isso se chama PLÁGIO DESCARADO!)(L.A.: Além do plágio, ela escreveu errado. Ô autora, viu...)**

**Autora: ****A.B.**

**Essa fic é slash, se não sabe o que é não leia se sabe divirta-se! **(Vovó: Eu sei o que é, mas não faço questão nenhuma de continuar. São ossos do ofício...)(L.A.: Lá vem merda... eu sinto, eu sinto...)

**Mais uma vez esse Prólogo é dedicado a minha One-san( que imaginou o prólogo, quase, todo ' -.-).**(Vovó: Ela ainda tem coragem de admitir que nem fez o trabalho todo sozinha. Fic conjunta é um cu com X.)(L.A. atira no EMOte.)

**Vampire Diary**

**Prólogo**

**Quase fui mordido... Por um Vampiro! **(Vovó: E eu aqui pensando que era uma mordida de vaca! -q)(L.A.: OMG, SÉRIO? TADINHO! –n)

Estávamos andando na floresta proibida**(Vovó: Que, por sinal, é um substantivo próprio e deveria estar com letra maiúscula, mas é pedir demais...)(L.A.: Pra mim era Vampire Diares, mas já virou HP, então... *toma um gole de sorvete com coca cola zero*)**, no meio noite, não tinha com alguma coisa não dar errado.** (Vovó: Premonição de beesha é foda, tenham medo.)(L.A.: Tendi tudin, coleuga.)** Snape ordenou que cada aluno da Grifinoria**(Vovó: Tem acento, caralho!)(L.A.: Enfia o 'Grifinoria' no cu, seboso de merda!)** trouxesse uma espécie de erva, _beladona[1]_**(L.A.: Eu já ouvi falar disso! A autora tirou do filme 'A estranha perfeita'. Plagiadora do inferno, viu.)**, para a aula de poções.** (Vovó: Erva da Floresta Proibida? Cannabis, quelida!)(L.A.: Não é erva não, sua mocréia jamaicana do deserto!)** Como essa erva é muito difícil de encontrar**(Vovó: O que eu disse?)** ela cresce na Floresta Proibida,** (Vovó: Olha, temos mais um indício... Harry está traficando pra ganhar a vida que eu sei! Deve ter perdido a fortuna dos pais jogando com Fred e Jorge e agora quer recuperar o dinheiro!)(L.A.: Aposto que lá também tem pezinhos de maconha. #SeHarryPotterFosseBrasileiro)** e para variar, só pode ser encontrada de noite.** (Vovó: O que eu disse? A fiscalização cai matando durante o dia e ele saí na calada da noite para garantir o sustento!)(L.A.: Trouxas usam maconha e crack. Bruxos usam ervas noturnas chamadas beladona. Tem que ver isso ai... –q)**

Pedi então que Hagrid, o guada-caças do nosso colégio,** (Vovó: AKA: Severino Faz-Tudo.)(L.A.: Faxineiro pau pra toda obra. Pronto,falei.)** nos escoltasse, pois a Floresta Proibida é cheia de criaturas,** (Vovó: Só porque uma ninhada de acromântulas te perseguiu você não precisa ficar com essa frescura toda, Potter!)(L.A.: Que novidade, mona!Eu não sabia.)** que cá entre nós, você não gostaria de encontrar de noite.** (Vovó: Dane-se o leitor! Preocupe-se com a história que, até agora, nem deu sinal de que vai começar!)(L.A.: Eu vou mandar essas criaturas irem na sua casa e devorar o seu minúsculo e não utilizado cérebro. Eu tenho influências, colega.)** Como nos éramos 16, nos separamos em grupos de 4.** (Vovó: Grupos de quatro? Então, né...)(L.A.: Foi de 4, né? Safadinhos! –q)** Se alguém fosse atacado ou visse alguma criatura era só soltar sem-telhas**(Vovó: Soltar o quê? "SEM-TELHAS"? SEM-TELHAS É UM CHACAL COMENDO AS SUAS VÍSCERAS ENQUANTO EU DANÇO A CONGA SOBRE OS SEUS OSSOS, VADIA!)(L.A.: WHAT? NÃO, PERAÍ, VOU LER DE NOVO *relê a frase* PUTA QUE PARIU MINHA EX SOGRA, QUE PORRA É ESSA?)** vermelhas, que o grupo que estivesse mais perto viria ao socorro.** (Vovó: Vai soltar "sem-telhas" aqui perto do terreiro só pra você ver o que acontece! As pedras vão voar na sua testa e garrafas irão fraturar a sua coluna!)(L.A.: Se depender dessas telhas ai geral vai morrer. E eu espero isso. #FaloMesmo.)**

Mione, Rony, Naville e eu**(Vovó: Hummm, vai dar suruba! Quem é que vai comer a Hermione? Por que, né?)(L.A.: Naville? Porra, se superou, autora! Troféu joinha. –n)** fomos até um riacho em um lugar perdido no meio da floresta.** (Vovó: Por que a baixaria sempre ocorre nestes lugares?)(L.A.: Por que é assim que o povo gosta, menina! –n)** Mione havia falado que a erva que Snape queria cresciam em lugares úmidos.** (Vovó: Tipo... Ah, deixa pra lá.)(L.A.: Pensei a mesma coisa, Vovó!)** Dividimos-nos e fomos à procura da tal erva cada um foi para um lado, eu fui caminhando para uma clareira que parecia bem estranha.** (Vovó: Coerência linda, coerência luxo!)(L.A.:Ah... morra lá, Harry.)**

Quando cheguei, preguiçosamente olhei de baixo de cada árvore, estava prestes a desistir, então olhei a última árvore e encontrei o que eu queria:** (Vovó: "...um gorila macho que estava procurando uma nega safada para copular. Tudo que eu pedi a Deus nesta noite escura no meio da floresta!" -not)(L.A.: Um estojo de maquiagem da Avon edição limitada. #EURI) ** não uma erva, mas um tufo delas. Puxei uma e vieram todas,** (Vovó: Detalhe dispensável.)(L.A.: Maria vai com as outras. –q)** "Prático" pensei. Esta prestes a me retirar quando ouvi alguma coisa soltar um grito agoniado e sons de que a criatura se debatia.** (Vovó: Seriam gnomos? #Esperançosa#)(L.A.: São diabretes da Cornoália!)** Então andei para onde o som vinha, maldita curiosidade Grifinoria,** (Vovó: Hã? Frase bem fodida e sem noção! Onde foi parar o acento?)(L.A.: A curiosidade já foi de Hogwarts e era da Grifinória? *confusa*)** não pensem que eu sou um marica nem nada,** (Vovó: Não, quê isso. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça pervertida.)(L.A.: Magiiiina, penso essas coisas não.)** mas fiquei com um pouco de medo.** (Vovó: Xuuuura?)(L.A.:Ta. Fuck também.)**

Heis a cena:** (Vovó: "Heis"? Isso foi no mínimo brochante.)(L.A.: Heis = ex = filho duma cadela *fica com raiva*)** imaginem o maior cervo que vocês já viraram, esse era 3 vez maior.** (Vovó: CONCORDÂNCIA PARA O POVO!)(L.A.: O pai do Bambi! –q)** Ele estava virado de barriga para cima,** (Vovó: Cervo macho! –q)** e podia-se ver que ainda estava vivo, pois seu tórax se movia freneticamente. E tinha uma criatura, toda suja com sangue de cervo, estava agarrado no pescoço do animal,** (Vovó: Tá explicada a origem do sangue misterioso de cervo. Parabéns, autora! –not)(L.A.: Se for um lobo preto com caninos de tigre dentes de sabre, NÃO OLHE NOS OLHOS DELA. Pode salvar a sua vida. Mas já que eu quero te ver morto, ignore o que eu disse.)** eu pude ouviu a criatura engolir o sangue do pobre cervo. Quando o animal parou de respirar, a criatura jogou o corpo do servo para longe,** (Vovó: Primeiro era um 'cervo' e agora é um 'servo'? Como lidar com estas mudanças repentinas no roteiro?)(L.A.: Não lide, Vovó. Ignore e seja feliz.)** levantou-se e fungou o ar.

Lembrei-me das aulas de DCAT com o professor Lupin, ele explicou que os únicos seres que sugam sangue são vampiros e sanguessugas,** (Vovó: Não brinca.)(L.A.: E os cré isso vocês não aprendem na escola. Aprendem no meu livro. #FazendoPropaganda)** mas ele nunca comentou em um vampiro que sugava sangue de animais[2].** (Vovó: Edward Cullen manda chupadas, seu danado.)(L.A.: Converse com os Cullen, Harry.)** A criatura se virou quando sentiu meu cheiro, seu rosto e suas vestes estavam sujas de sangue,** (Vovó: Mas também, olha o que o cara estava fazendo! Ô, A.B.M. Potter, tente achar sentido no que escreve e depois me procure para dar algumas explicações.)** mas podia-se ver que usa, o que algum dia fora, o uniforme de Hogwarts.** (Vovó: Chupadores experientes no corpo discente de Hogwarts... Dez pilas que é o Neville ou o Finnigan.)(L.A.: Eles admitem vampiros purpurina em Hogwarts? São os finais do fim dos tempos...)** Os olhos estavam injetados de sangue,** (Vovó: Viu isso tudo com seus olhos biônicos, já que ERA NOITE e ele estava no MEIO DA FLORESTA PROIBIDA. Tá.)** e havia sangue em todo o seu rosto,** (Vovó: Não brinca! E, por acaso, seus dentes também estavam pingando sangue? Estavam? Que coincidência! –not)(L.A.: Ah, puta merda, viu. Custa falar que ele tava todo sujo de sangue logo? Autora de merda, tomanocu.)** o deixando irreconhecível.** (Vovó: Mas ele não era um desconhecido? Como você poderia saber quem é, coberto de sangue ou não? Esta história está mal contada...)(L.A.: Ah, Harry, enfia a varinha no cu e vai ser feliz. –n)** E pelo visto ainda estava com fome, quando fiz menção de começar a correr**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** a criatura pulou em cima de mim, me jogando contra uma árvore.** (Vovó: NC... Já? Não vai nem ter um jantar meloso e romântico para a sobremesa ser um slash sem sentido?)(L.A.:MATA! POR FAVOR, MATA! *torce*)** Avançou em meu pescoço, quase mordendo. Podia sentir as presas encostando em meu pescoço.

Ai eu pensei "Que merda, sobrevivi a Voldemort, mas vou morre**(Vovó: É, vai morrer mesmo se não aprender a conjugar direito, seu bruxo de merda! Matar um dos bruxos mais fodas da História é tranks, mas se livrar de um chupa caralho é a coisa mais difícil do mundo!)(L.A.:Toma, bruxão! Enfrentou o Tio Vold e morre na mão de um vampiro purpurina. *aponta e ri*) ** pelas mão de um vampiro, que vida!" **(Vovó: Que frase linda. –not)(L.A.: Frase que seduz geral –n)**, então o vampiro vez o inesperado, se jogou no chão berrado com as mão nos ouvidos.** (Vovó: Hã? Seria um ataque de pelanca? Delz, que medo desta fic.)** O vampiro gritava coisas como "Não! Eu não posso!", "É errado!", ou algo parecido.** (Vovó: TENSO. Só espero que não seja o Edward... Mas acho que não preciso ter boas esperanças.)(L.A.: Que vampiro estranho. Alguém tem o telefone da Buffy?)**

Quando ia ajudar a criatura que quase me ceifou a vida,** (Vovó: "ceifou a vida"? gastou todo o vocabulário com essa daí.)(L.A.: Imaginei uma foice cortando uma cabeça.) ** o vampiro rastejou para longe de mim, se levantou e saltou para cima de uma arvore,** (Vovó: 'arvore' é um doce especial produzido na Nicarágua, feito à partir de hormônios das lhamas virgens, açúcar caramelado, nozes e testículos de pombos. –qq)(L.A.: 'arvore' de cu é rola, sua autora de merda!)** fugindo que nem um animal.** (Vovó: "que nem igual muito parecido semelhante idêntico!" é inacredibilível!)(L.A. foi ouvir o CD da Lady Gaga pela milésima quarta vez.)** Fiquei olhando para onde o vampiro fora, ainda podia sentir cheiro de sangue do cervo.** (Vovó: "Isso aí é morcegona! Isso roda na BR, chupando sangue de veado!" –q #VanessãoFeelings)(L.A. olha assustada pra Vovó.)** Examinei minhas vestes e vi que havia uma mancha de sangue no meu uniforme, e ela tinha o formato de uma mão.** (Vovó: Estava sobre uma das tetinhas? Porque, né?)(L.A.: O vampiro ainda tirou uma casquinha do Harry. hehe *noiada demais pra comentar*)**

Então de repente Mione, Rony, e Hagrid aparecem no meu da mata de deixando atônito.** (Vovó: "No meu da mata"? Cera quente neste moleque! Que isso, assim as pessoas podem se assustar, Harry!)(L.A.:Porra, 'no meu da mata'? Que isso véi, é muito trash pra eu aturar sóbria. *foi buscar tequila, gelo, pelos do Fulano e penas no MJ pra fazer um drink*)** Estavam ofegantes como se algo realmente grave tivesse acontecido.** (Vovó: "... pelo menos a Mione estava ofegante por isso. O caso do Ron era diferente: ele apenas havia pagado um ketch para o Hagrid no meio do caminho, nada de mais.")(L.A.: Uai, uma morcegona atacou um viadinho e deu umas chupadas no Harry. Acho que REALMENTE aconteceu alguma coisa.)**

- Ha-Harry**(Vovó: VOCATIVO, PORRA!)(L.A.: VOCATIVO VCATIVO VOCATIVO... *repete o mantra e cai da cadeira*)**você está bem?- perguntou Mione ainda sem fôlego.** (Vovó: Tão sem fôlego que nem fez questão de colocar a vírgula.)(L.A.: Vai tomar água, mocréia! –q)**

- Sim, eu estou bem. Ah encontrei a tal erva - e levantei o tufo**(L.A.: ...de pelos pubianos presos a um monte...)** de ervas.** (Vovó: Estou começando a achar que o vampiro e o cervo foram apenas parte do delírio do Potter...)**

- Nos ouvimos gritos,** (Vovó: "... seguidos por seus gemidos. Pensamos que estava dando a bunda para algum gnomo, por isso demoramos a aparecer!")(L.A.: "... e achamos que tinha começado a orgia sem nós!")** - disse Rony preocupado, e então olhou para a mancha na minha camisa,** (Vovó: "... ele ficou petrificado quando percebeu aquela gosma branca. Acho que ele ficou de pau duro também...")** Meu Merlin Harry!** (Vovó: 'Meu Merlin Harry' foi um dos imperadores da dinastia Broxinascolins, que governou a Croácia Oriental por cerca de 400 anos.)(L.A.: 'Meu Merlin Harry' é um remédio pra prisão de ventre usado por diabéticas com herpes labial. –Q) ** O que aconteceu!** (Vovó: "Eu fui pro baile, pra encontrar com meu negão. Tomei umas coisas verdes e borbulhantes, dei a louca e sai correndo pelado no meio dos becos. Foi então que três mendigos leprosos e soropositivos me pegaram de jeito, amordaçaram-me com meias sujas e abusaram de mim por dois dias. Agora estou aqui, olhando para sua cara de retardado e com a bunda toda dolorida. Satisfeito?" –q)(L.A. riu demais da Vovó.)**

- Eu...Eu não sei**. (Vovó: Acho que eu acertei dessa vez. Só tinha esquecido de mencionar a amnésia alcoólica.)(L.A.:O Harry ta igual o John. Não lembra de nada. *John a espanca com uma régua e um facão amolado*)**- digo por fim não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido, o que eu iria disser? "Hey tem um vampiro estudando no nosso colégio! Ah ele cause**(Vovó: O QUÊ? 'CAUSE' É O SERGINHO MALANDRO COMENDO A SUA SOGRA.)(L.A.:****'Cause God makes no mistakes. ****I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way! (8)) **me mordeu, mas já estou bem!"? **(Vovó: Ah, levar uma mordida de um vampiro é o de menos? Bem se nota a sua masculinidade, testa rachada.)**

- Harry**(Vovó: Mas a autora não consegue usar o vocativo nem fodendo!)(L.A.: Autora, tira o vocativo do cu.)** você esta bem? Tem certeza?** (#Vovó foi pegar firewhisky para tentar entender a fic#)**- disse Hagrid olhando para mim, explico que não aconteceu nada comigo, mas não sabia como explicar.** (Vovó: Comufazê?)(L.A.: Quem entendeu ganhou uma bilurgação astral na casa do João.- q)** Então**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** Hagrid olhou para o cervo morto e ficou atônito.** (Vovó: A autora aprendeu uma palavra nova e quer dividir conosco. Que linds. -not)** E disse:** (Vovó: "... Sequestraram o Toim, seqüestraram o Toim, o Toim é meu amigo! Eu vou pagar o resgate, vou pagar o resgate, do meu Toim querido! Eu não quero polícia pelo meio, que os homi é perigoso! E se matar o Toim, e se matar o Toim, não vou comer gostoso!(8)" –qqq)( L.A.: "Oh, Harry, não sabia que você curtia veados também! Amiguxo de irmandade, toca aqui!")**

- Tenho de informar Dumbledore, já é a terceira vez essa semana. - dava para sentir a angustia**(Vovó: Angus da tia? Comofas para esta falta do acento e para minha demência.)(L.A.: Falando em angus da tia, eu não gosto de angu. –qq)** em sua voz, todo sabiam que, apesar do tamanho, Hagrid era muito amável e odiava ver um animal moribundo ou morto.** (Vovó: E se o animal for você, Harry? Será que ele iria se importar?)(L.A.: Aposto que se fosse o Harry morto no chão o Hagrid lamentaria pelo desperdício. O Hagrid não me engana...)**

- Terceira vez?- perguntou Hermione curiosa.** (Vovó: Lá vem a menina castor...)(L.A. riu da Vovó.)**

- Sim é a terceira vez... que um cervo é encontrado morto...** (Vovó: Ah, os veados morrem e ninguém se importa? E se o próximo for o Dumbie?)(L.A.: Oh dó, tadinho do pai do Bambi. Agora eu sei o que aconteceu com a mãe dele... na verdade, toda fã de Crepúsculo sabe o que aconteceu com a mãe do Bambi.)** Mas o estranho é que o animal é sempre encontrado sem nenhuma gota de sangue no corpo,** (Vovó: E eles até agora não tem uma suspeita de que animal seja? É, Hagrid, você já foi mais esperto.)(L.A.: E o Hagrid, o que 'julga' conhecer TODOS os animais, não desconfiou do que seja. Hagrid, senta lá e rebola feito puta.-Q)** e também são sempre cervos, nenhuma corsa foi encontrada morta, ainda... Bem,... Acho que já falei demais, será que essa quantidade de _beladona_ , é suficiente para todos?** (Vovó: Todo mundo vai viajar na fumaça por, pelo menos, uma semana.) (L.A.: Plágio do caramba. Fic do caralho. Vampiros de merda e autora filhadumacadela. Eu mereço. –not.)**

- Oh! Creio que sim só usaremos 100g, então é mais que suficiente.** (Vovó: O que eu disse sobre viajar na fumaça?)** - Disse Hermione orgulhosa de si mesma.** (Vovó: E porque ela ficaria orgulhosa de si mesma? #confusa# Ah, desisto de tentar entender. #Vai procurar cerveja amanteigada#)(L.A.:Ah, desisti da fic também. *vai beber com a Vovó*)**

- Bem então já podemos ir, vou chamar o resto dos alunos. - Hagrid levantou a varinha é sem-telhas**(Vovó: DE NOVO? ****O CACETE DO ERRO ERA PROPOSITAL****? MÁVÁTOMÁNUCU, FÉLADAPULTA DESGRAÇADA.)(L.A.: A varinha é o que? O Hagrid não tem varinha, ele tem um guarda chuva, porra! Autora, vai ler os livros e não escreva mais fics. O mundo agradece.)** vermelhas apareceram, nesse meio tempo eu fechei o meu casaco cobrindo a mancha de sangue, não queria dar explicações do que nem eu sabia...** (Vovó: Potter, ninguém pode falar nada sobre a sua opção sexual, dane-se esta marca de esperma em sua blusa! –not)(L.A.: Harry mantêm as aparências. Tem mais é que sair do armário,mona!)**

**[1] – Beladona é uma erva que Harry e Cia vão usar para faze a poção do sono. (Vovó: Não brinca! Achei que você já tivesse dito isso no COMEÇO desta merda.)(L.A.:Mentirosa de merda. Vai ver 'A estranha perfeita', sua mocréia do deserto suja de gozo de vampiro!)**

**[2] – Sangue de animais? O-o PQP outro Edward Cullen!(Vovó: SEU CU.)(L.A.: Sua bunda entalada m um abridor de latas. –QQQ)**

**Yo! (Vovó: Q)(L.A.: Yo, mano, é nóis que ta, truta veio da parada mulambenta de Goiás! –Q)(L.A. 2: Nada contra Goiás, amo lá, de verdade.)**

**A essa altura vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou louca por Twillight,**(Vovó: Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça pervertida.)(L.A.: Isso passou pela minha cabeça, mas já que está admitindo...)** a resposta é: Não!**(Vovó: Ah, tá, finjo que acredito em você.)(L.A.: Ta bom, Cláudia. Enfia os livros no cu e geme feito puta.)

**Eu até li a merda da serie,**(Vovó: E comeu todos os acentos dela, garanto.)(L.A.: SA-BI-A. Essa menina é uma fã não assumida. Aposto.)** mas foi apenas por curiosidade!**(Vovó: Infelizmente foi isso que eu fiz também. Acho que, para criticar algo é necessário conhecer. Eu deveria ter ido pela opinião da maioria quando me disseram que Twilight era uma merda.)(L.A.: Desculpa de fã que não assume. Eu acho isso.)

**Não, nessa fic o Harry não vai ser submisso!**(Vovó: Ele é quem vai comer o Draco? Porque, né?)

**Caso tenham alguma pergunta comentem ta?**(Vovó: Quer comentários, sua louca desalmada? 1- faltou uma vírgula e um acento ali, viu? 2- Você tem um sério problema com coesão e coerência; 3-Acho que fazer um crossover HP X Twilight não é uma boa coisa.)(L.A.: Serve ripagem? Porque, né?)(L.A.: Uma pergunta: o que isso tudo tem haver com o Diário de Daniela?)(Munda surge: Não sei, mas tem mais a ver com o Diário de Daniela do que com Vampire Diares, fato. E foi a Vovó quem fez o título. #leva tiro#)

**Beijos **(Vovó: Merda.)(L.A.: Tapas na bunda.)

**Vovó foi chamada por Munda para lhe fazer um favor. Foi obrigada a se passar por segurança noturno de um museu para que Munda pudesse fugir da seção de fósseis. Infelizmente, não deu nada certo e agora as duas foram parar na coleção de fósseis da era Cenozóica.**

L.A. foi fazer uma visita a autora e levou seu filme Lua Nova edição de colecionador. A autora está tão fascinada que não notará quando L.A. enfiar uma estaca de prata na sua testa e um espeto de churrasco no seu fígado.


	2. DraCullen

**Foi mau pela demora!**(L.A.: POR QUE NÃO PAROU?)(Gareth: POR QUÊ NÃO PAROU? #2) **Mas a vida ta difícil!**(L.A.: Pois é né, colega, como se fosse só a sua...) (Gareth: Filha, eu tô ripando. Tem coisa mais DIFÍCIL que isso? #corta os pulsos com uma caneta Bic#) **Trabalho quase todo final de semana, dever de casa até as orelhas e a semana de provas ta chegando! Vai se acostumando ou rezem pra mais um santo surgi**(L.A.: Vou rezar pra Javé do bom caminho te manter mais ocupada, isso sim!) (Gareth: VAI (Singular) se acostumando ou REZEM (Plural) pra mais um santo SURGI (preciso comentar?). É demais pra mim. #foge da fic com uma garrafa de rum em mãos#)** (Pra ter mais feriado!) e esse site é pirado! Não me dexa posta nada!**(L.A.: O FF ta tentando barrar os trashs. MINHAS PRECES FORAM OUVIDAS, DEMOS GLÓRIA!) (Gareth: GLÓRIA, TRÊS VEZES GLÓRIA, L.A! #Jairinho se orgulha de ver o povo do terreiro dando graças, mas logo é atingido por uma adaga banhada em veneno#)

**Bem chega de desculpa, ao capitulo: **(L.A.:Nãããããão!) (Gareth: TODOS CHORA.)

**Vampire Diary**(L.A.: Enfia o diary no cu e rebola feito a Laila Dominique, mundiça!) (Gareth: Plagiar é feio, autora! E, pera, ainda não vi nenhum diário de vampiro nessa fic, só o da Daniela Harrycliffe. Tá bom que eu li bem porcamente o cap anterior, mas, né, era uma viadagem sem fim! #apanha da Munda#)

**Essa fic é slash, se não sabe o que é não leia se sabe divirta-se! **(L.A.: Eu não sei e continuo lendo. Só Javé e a cinta da Munda sabem.) (Gareth: Eu sei o que é, mas definitivamente NÃO vou me divertir lendo isso. Pense a respeito.)

**Capitulo 1**(Gareth: ACENTO FRESQUIM, ACENTO LIMPIM, ACENTO CHEROZIM É SÓ UM REÁU!)

**Suspeitas **(L.A.: "Acho que ele tem alguma DST, por que o negócio aqui embaixo ficou cheio de perebas...") (Gareth: "Harry, isso na sua mão é um MasterCock Ultimate 360 Anal-Tomic?" q)

Após o episódio que ocorreu na floresta, os alunos da Grifinória retornaram a Hogwarts,**(L.A.: E eu aqui achando que eles tavam indo pra Terra do Nunca...)(Gareth: Como já era de se esperar, né, filha? Queria que eles ficassem lá fazendo uma suruba com os centauros, Grope e Aragogue? #imagina a cena e cai na risada#)** e graças aos deuses,**(L.A.: Olha o plágio do Percy Jackson, autora!) (Gareth: Essa aí entende de plágio! Daqui a pouco diz que o vampiro dela tem pele de mármore, lê a mente dos outros e dá pra um lobisomem. Lupin, não força a amizade, ok?)** todos ainda estavam inteiros. Hermione fez questão de dividir as ervas que eu havia encontrado em uma porção igual a todos,**(L.A.: A partilha é igual. Afinal, não pode ter desigualdades com essas coisas, se não o 44 fala!) (Gareth: Detalhes dispensáveis? Foi por isso que meu detector trash começou a apitar. Espera, foi por causa da fic toda...)** e enfiou a quantidade necessária em 16 tubinhos e distribuiu na sala comunial,**(L.A.: É INJETÁVEL, MANO!) (Gareth: 1) COMUNIOQUÊ? Aquela ferramenta sagrada feita de cascos de mulas e pele de guaxinins usada por sacerdotisas astecas virgens? 2) Enfiar erva em tubinhos... Hogwarts, a boca-de-fumo. 3) Enfiar coisas... tubos... sacanagem... #Vovófeelings)** quando todos estavam com seus respectivos tubinhos**(Gareth: "... nós fumamu tudo!")** nos dividimos e fomos aos nossos dormitórios.**(L.A.: Pra terem um pouco de privacidade entre eles e as suas bilurgações astrais.)(Gareth: Não precisa disfarçar, Harrytcha, todos sabemos das orgias loucas nos dormitórios da Grifinória...)**

Quando cheguei ao meu dormitório, fui o último a me trocar,** (Gareth: "... pois estava fazendo um çenssacionaol ISTRIPI pro Ron, diliça!")** e fiz questão de esperar todos dormirem, não queria ser bombardeado por perguntas novamente.**(L.A.: Essas perguntas podiam sem bombas...) (Gareth: "Ele era pirocudo? Era circuncidado? Tinha pelos pubianos?")** Então puz meu pijama e jogei**(L.A. olha feio pro 'jogei' e roga uma praga em nome do Vanessão.) (Gareth: PUZ? Harry, se saiu PUZ das suas feridas anais, pode ser uma DST! Tome cuidado! #falhei JOGUEI? Putz, aí é forçar a amizade! Volta pro primário com uma picareta no crânio, autora!)** minha roupa no meu cesto que iriam para a lavanderia na manhã seguinte.** (Gareth: Esa menina tem um SERÍSSIMO problema com o plural. "Joguei minha roupa no meu cesto (singular) que IRIAM (plural) para a lavanderia no dia seguinte..." CUSTA REVISAR A FIC ANTES DE POSTAR?)** Como o sono não vinha fiquei acariciando minha **(L.A.: HAAAAAAAAAARRY, SUA ARIADNA! Olha o que ta fazendo, hein...) (Gareth: "...pica, pensado na bundinha gotosa do Dino, aquele T-ZÓDO...")**coruja, Edwins,**(L.A.: Porra, se mata depois dessa, menina surtada! Se não sabe os nomes pergunta pro Google, mas pelo amor de Deus não coloque em uma FANFIC, CARALHO!) (Gareth: ...o que dizer sobre crianças que assistem uma carniça de um filme e saem por aí fazendo fics achando que são fodonas? VÃO APRENDER SOBRE O FANDOM ANTES DE SAÍREM POR AÍ ESCREVENDO MERDA, CARALHO NECROSADO! #fuzila a autora#) ** uma formosa coruja branca.**(L.A.: Não, é a víbora mais perigosa do mundo.) (Gareth: Diferente de você, a gente SABE o que é a EDWIGES, autora.) ** Seus enormes olhos douradas**(Gareth: BOCEEEEEEEEEEETAS ENCHARCADAS, OLH****O****S DOURAD****O****S! É DIFÍCIL?)** me olharam e ela piou, como se tivesse me perguntando se estava tudo bem.** (Gareth: Tipo, se eu olho pra alguém e emito um som quer dizer que eu estou preocupada com ela? Pode ser que eu esteja cantando alguém, não?)**

-Sim menina, esta tudo bem... Eu só não sei o que era... _Aquilo_...**(L.A.: Era tão grande assim, cicatriz?) (Gareth: O caralho do Hagrid faz sucesso em Hog, L.A, vai se acostumando...)** Mas com toda certeza vou descobrir. - e deu um sorriso para ela,** (Gareth: FILHA DA PUTA! QUE PORRA É ESSA DE MUDAR O NARRADOR DO NADA NO MEIO DA FIC? E PINTO, VOCÊ NÃO QUER, NÃO? E TOMAR NO RABO, VOCÊ QUER? #chuta a cadeira e vai comprar um equipamento para Bondage no Munda's#)** ela bateu as assas**(Gareth: Ah, mas puta que o pariu.)** feliz e voou pela janela, suspirei e olhei na direção que ela foi.**(L.A.: Tipo: "Ah, já que você ta bem, fica ai sozinho! Eu que não te aturo." Amei, corujinha do Harry!) (Gareth: JÁ MUDOU O NARRADOR DE NOVO. MANO, EU SEI, É BERRAR POR POUCO, MAS ISSO ME IRRITA PRA PORRA!)**

Cansado me deitei na minha cama,** (Gareth: Vou me vestir de vírgula e já volto.)** na esperança de poder descansar um pouco.**(L.A: Me recuso.)** Fiquei refletindo sobre o que quase me atacara na Floresta,** (Gareth: Abuso do pretérito-mais-que-perfeito? Não PÓDI.)** sabia que o vampiro estudava em Hogwarts, mas não sabia quem.**(L.A.: Uma dica: se chama Cedrico e brilha na luz do sol.) (Gareth: Grande descoberta, Sherlock!)** Ele estava todo coberto de sangue, e na escuridão não consegui ver muito bem, mas, o que quer que aquela criatura estivesse pretendendo, com toda certeza, não era me matar. Pois se o quisesse, estaria, sem sombra de duvida, morto.**(L.A.: Isso não é nem um pouco ÓBVIO.) (Gareth: Faltou um 'eu' ali, senão a frase dá a entender que o VAMPIRO estaria morto, ok? Tia Gareth aqui dá a dica.)**

Finalmente fui vencido pelo sono, e sonhei algo muito estranho e intrigante.**(L.A.: Eu sonhei com um barquinho de papel azul. -n) (Gareth: Narração fail.)**

Sonhei com dois morcegos, um era grande.** (Gareth começa a gritar "ZOOFILIA" na calçada do Terreiro e é presa por distúrbio da ordem pública)** Aproximadamente 3 metros**(Gareth: Morcego bem-dotado! Q)** quando apoiado nas patas traseiras, e suas asas tinham a envergadura de, pelo menos, 6 metros. E o mais intrigante: ele era albino.**(L.A.: EDWARD CULLEN, SUA MORCEGONA!) (Gareth: AII QUE NOOOOOOOZOO! Depois reclama quando a gente diz que é plágio! Daqui a pouco o morcego sai por aí brilhando!)** Mas o outro tinha o dobro do tamanho, 6 metros de altura e 12 de envergadura.**(Gareth: Harry, as malditas medidas dos morcegos não me interessam, caralho, agora larga essa fita métrica ae e vai catar coquinhos, seu puto.)** Este era negro.**(L.A.: LAURENT SUA MORCEGONA GLOBELEZA LINDA! –n) (Gareth: Pressinto um 69 Yin Yang aqui...)** A pelagem do menor estava suja de sangue em alguns pontos, principalmente no **(Gareth: "...koo. Ele havia menstruado.")**dorso. Ambos lutavam bravamente, e o menor não parecia que iria desistir tão cedo, mostravam as presas, rosnavam, batiam as assas, **(Gareth: Caralho, um S só basta! Ninguém te ensinou isso? Essas escolas de hoje em dia...)**e guinchavam quando eram mordidos e quando eram chicoteados pelas compridas e fortes caldas.** (Gareth: Cauda? CAUDA? ****CAUDA?**** #explode e se reintegra na forma de Gareth Robocopa Dumau Ultimêiti Doizmiu# Ô SUA SEM-NOÇÃO DROGADA, ****MORCEGOS NÃO TÊM CAUDA!**** O QUE ESTÃO ENSINANDO PARA AS CRIANÇAS DESSE NOSSO BRASIL, GENTE? É AUTOR FALANDO QUE LAGO DESAGUA NO MAR, É AUTORA DIZENDO QUE MORCEGO TEM RABO... É DEMAIS PRA MIM! #vomita ácido na tela do PC e conjura lâminas para matar todos ao seu alcance#)(Gareth 2: Ah, e, a propósito, é caUda. Com U. O mesmo que a gente usa em CU, e é onde eu quero que você tome. #sai para matar de novo#)** Mas havia uma diferença entre eles,** (Gareth: A cor e o tamanho, não? Fail pra você tentando ressaltar algo.)** além do tamanho e da cor do pelo claro.** (Gareth: Ela mesma aponta a falha na oração. Ah, puta que pariu, né.)** Os olhos. O maior possuía grandes olhos e íris vermelhas, enquanto o menor tinha suas íris de um azul límpido.** (Gareth: Morcego com CAUDA e com olho azul. Eu não ACREDITO que NENHUMA BOA ALMA teve o BOM-SENSO de avisá-la que MORCEGOS-NÃO-TÊM-CAUDA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #surta e tenta se matar com um chinelo#)**

Acordei com alguém chocalhando de um lado para o outro.**(L.A.: ACORDA MENIIIINAAAAAAA! #FAIL) (Gareth: Deus queira que seja uma cascavel. Em seus pés.)**

-Oh Harry!** (Gareth: Fala de novela mexicana detected. MATAR. AGORA.)** Se você não se apressar vamos nos atrasar para o café!**(L.A.: To morrendo de dó. –n) (Gareth: Grandes merda.)** Anda logo e se arruma! – disse um ruivo um pouco irritado,**(L.A.: Um pouco? Sei...)** ele odiava perder o café da manhã e não hesitaria em me deixar sozinho no dormitório,**(L.A.: Atitude Weasley –q) (Gareth: Ron Passa-Fome Mendigo Pego-Sopão-Na-Igreja-Mermo.)** então me arrumei como pude e o segui. Fomos ao salão principal onde todos os alunos de Hogwarts se reunião para as refeições e para eventos especiais.**(L.A.: Juuuuura? Achei que eles iam pra cabana do Hagrid brincar de 'Lar doce lar' e reformar lá de graça!) (Gareth: Gostei do tempo verbal naquele 'reunião' ali! Sério! Até chorei... de desgosto e ira.)** Eu e Ron sempre sentávamos perto de Hermione na mesa da Grifinória,** (Gareth: Vai continuar narrando banalidades ou eu já posso te esfaquear até a morte?) ** Fred e Jorge discutiam sobre um novo jeito de explodir alguma coisa,**(L.A.: Tipo essa fic? *tem esperança*)(Gareth: Que tal a cabeça da autora?)** me segurei para não falar "_Por que vocês não explodem a cara do Snape?_"**(L.A: Por que não explode seu cu, Harry? Seria bem mais produtivo.)** Só não falei por que o dito cujo estava presente, e infelizmente pareceu ler meus pensamentos, e me metralhava com os olhos.**(L.A.: Oloco. Snape, sua linda, não pegue minha metralhadora e enfie nos olhos, ok? Ela é uma metralhadora de família.) (Gareth: Parecia? Véi, ele é Legilimens, queria o quê?)**

Quieto eu continuei comendo meu café,**(L.A.: Imaginei o Harry comendo café. Não foi muito agradável...) (Gareth: Em grãos? É, eu também. Não recomendo.)** e aproveitei para olhar as outras mesas, a da Lufa-Lufa, como sempre, os alunos gargalham alto e discutiam sobre Quadribol. Os Corvinais eram mais tímidos, algum liam encanto comiam,**(L.A.: Os trash ainda me surpreendem depois de tanto tempo. Puta que pariu, viu...) (Gareth: Encanto? Harry, vai ser analfabeto assim lá na... #degolada por uma presilha da Barbie#)** ou pelo menos, fingiam que comiam e conversavam com os amigos. Os Sonserinos eram sempre quietos, tanto que chegava a dar medo. **(L.A.: Só o Harry pra ter medo de gente quieta.) (Gareth: Harry encarnou uma virgemzinha assustada, socorram!) **Mas uma cena prendeu meus olhos naquela mesa: **(L.A.: Pregos, martelos, mesa da Sonserina e os olhos do Harry. Foi o que eu pensei.) (Gareth: #2) **Pancy Parckison**(Gareth: ...ai. Assassinou HP agora.)** tentava enfiar um pedaço de ovo mechido**(Gareth: ...AI. Assassinou a Gramática, agora.)** na boca de Draco Malfoy, que fazia uma cara de desgosto. Pancy**(Gareth: É PAN****S****Y PARKINSON, PORRA! NADA DESSES C'S OBTUSOS! VÁ LER OS LIVROS!)** segurava firmemente o rosto de Draco com uma mão e com a outra tentava forçar a comida para dentro da boca do Malfoy.**(L.A.: Linda demonstração de afeto logo de manhã. –n) (Gareth: Agora sabemos quem é o ativo da relação.)**

-Draco! Você tem que comer!** (Gareth: "..disse PANCY, erguendo seu traseiro tentadoramente..")(Gareth 2: Puta merda, eu não comeria essa PANCY.)** – e deu um soco na cabeça do Sonserino,** (Gareth: Upa lelê! Agora que o sadomasô começa!)** todos na mesa param para ver a cena, e depois voltaram a comer, como se aquilo fosse algo banal.**(L.A.: Deixem eles resolverem os seus assuntos em paz, alunos fofoqueiros. Não tão vendo que o Draco ta apanhando?)**

-Pancy...** (Gareth: Eu rezo a Deus para que isso seja um OC.)**-disse Draco calmamente entre os dentes,** (Gareth: CALMAMENTE ENTRE OS DENTES? Geralmente, quando alguém diz algo entre os dentes, é porque ESTÁ IRRITADO COM ALGO! Como alguém pode estar calmo e falar entre dentes? Já me perdi na Matrix, de boa.)** pelo visto parecia decidido a não comer os ovos**(Gareth: "...mas só a banana caturra, dliça!")** – Eu não quero comer. Já comi. **(L.A.: Ouviu, menina? Ele ta cansado, não vai te comer. Aceite isso, mundiça, e compre um vibrador.) (Gareth: HUSAHASUHSASUH, boa, L.A)**

-Suco de tomate não é comida para mim!- **(L.A.: Nem pra mim!) (Gareth: Acho que não é comida para NINGUÉM.)** disse tentando forçar o pobre o ovo na boca do Malfoy novamente.** (Gareth: Taí! É por isso que o Malfoy não quer o ovo! É um ovo pobre! Os Malfoy só comem ovos ricos! –q)** Ele, então, sibilou algo e a menina parou com o Show na hora,** (Gareth: Novo OC na parada: Show.)** voltou a comer sua comida quieta sem nem tirar os olhos do prato.**(L.A.: O que o Draco disse: "Vai perder o direito de sentar e de quicar. Ainda quer enfiar essa merda na minha boca?") (Gareth: Draco disse: "Se continuar com isso, nunca mais te empresto meu dildo cor-de-rosa purpurinado multifunção, entendeu?")**

Draco, pelo visto, estava entediado e começou a brincar o com o canudo do seu copo,** (Gareth: Draco, a boqueteira.)** enquanto sustentava o rosto com uma das mãos na bochecha, dando-lhe um ar infantil.**(L.A.: Não, dando um ar de 'não conseguirei comê-la por uma semana depois dessa'.) (Gareth: Harry, eu sei que você quer dar pra ele, mas aí já é forçar a amizade. Cala essa porra dessa boquinha se for continuar a falar coisas escrotas desse tipo.)** Então ele olhou para mim com um olhar entediado, e pude ver que seus olhos haviam mudado de cor,** (Gareth: Falou, viu, Edward Cullen!)** antes de ontem seus olhos estavam em um azul cor de gelo**(Gareth: Gelo é azul? Pra mim era transparente, mas, né, quem sou eu...)** e ontem meio acinzentado.**(L.A.: Lente de contato. Eu falo mesmo.) (Gareth: Harry, quem te paga pra ficar espiando os olhos do Draco? Santa Boiolagem, Batman!)** Hoje, porém, estava azul, tão azul quanto um céu de verão.**(L.A.: Olha o Harry viajando nos olhinhos de noites serenas do Malfoy.) (Gareth: Harry, vai ser veado assim lá no cu da tua mãe!)** Não que eu me importasse, mas sempre era obrigado a olhá-lo nos olhos quando nos encontrávamos nos corredores.**(L.A.: Vou fingir que acredito, viu? –n) (Gareth: O primeiro passo é a aceitação, ouviu?)**

Mas esse ano ele tinha mudado, desde o 1° ano ele me atormenta, sempre me irritando, me metendo em confusão ou fazendo a Grifinória perder pontos, mas não esse ano não (5°ano).**(L.A.: Ele tomou vergonha na cara. Ao contrário de certos alunos com testa rachada...) (Gareth: Estamos no quinto ano do Harry? E ele não menciona Umbridge nem nada! Safado!)** Até aquele momento ele não tinha me metido em confusão e só me xingava na quadra de Quadribol, o que era normal, todos **(Gareth: "... sabem que sou uma biba devassa e que adoooooro um bom xingameto...") **os times tinham as suas rivalidades. Ele desviou o olhar e sugou um pouco do líquido vermelho, o suco de tomate,** (Gareth: Autora, existem coisas mais parecidas com sangue do que SUCO DE TOMATE, né?)** e esperou Pancy**(Gareth: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)** acabar de comer para segui-la até a primeira aula. E então eu me lembrei "_A merda do vidrinho_!". Tateei os bolsos e vi que estava no bolso da calça, e então voltei a respirar.**(L.A.: Quem entendeu vai ganhar um pirulito de uva e um beijo na bunda!) (Gareth: Harrytcha fazendo a Bella Swan. Tenso.)**

-O que foi cara? Tudo bem com você ou ta com formigas nas calças?** (Gareth: "Formiga, não, mas uma jibóia, NENÉM!")**- Perguntou Ron divertido,** (Gareth: Leia-se 'Ron com complexo de Didi'.)** então pensei "_Porque não assustá-lo um pouco?_"**(L.A.: Vai falar que é gay?) ****(Gareth: "E então Harry diz: 'Ron, i'm your father.')**

-Não, esta tudo bem. Eu só lembrei-me do maldito tubinho agora. – falei divertido estimando,** (Gareth: Q? Todo mundo dormindo com o Bozo aqui...)** quanto tempo Rony iria levar para lembrar-se da erva que Snape queria para de poções estava no tubinho.**(L.A.: Macooonha na área!) (Gareth: QUÊ? Alguém entendeu essa frase?)**

-Que tubinho... **(Gareth: "Aquele tubinho vermelho que eu usei na festa de aniversário da PANCY, lembra? Puro loosho!")** AH NÃO! – se levantou e saiu correndo, levou menos tempo que eu esperava.**(L.A.: Essa é a reação de drogados quando esquecem a erva.) (Gareth: Pois é, né, L.A.? Experiência própria que eu sei!)**

x-x-x

Snape falava, falava e falava de novo.**(L.A.: "Sem vaselina dói mais. E tem que usar camisinha, pois pode pegar AIDS. Olha o sexo seguro, gente!") (Gareth: "Não, não e não! Já falei que quero o máximo de plumas na minha fantasia de Globeleza esse ano!")** Sua voz ecoava nas masmorras e todos quase dormiam, quase era a palavra exata. Quer um exemplo? Sempre que alguém dormia, Snape, sorrateiramente se aproxima por trás,** (Gareth: É SÓ PENTADA É SÓ PENTADA É SÓ PENTAAAADA VIOLEEENTA!)** e sussurrava no ouvido do pobre infeliz,** (Gareth: "Sou foda! Na cama te esculacho... (8)") (Gareth 2: "Geme pra mim.")** _"Repita o que eu disse"_, e quando a resposta era incorreta, como a maioria das vezes, o pobre coitado levava uma **(Gareth: PENTADA VIOLENTA!)**livrada na cabeça.**(L.A.: Queria ter um professor assim. Ele ia bater na metade da sala.) (Gareth: L.A. masoquista UASHUAHS)**

-Quero que, um, da dupla, pegue o caldeirão, enquanto o outro corta as asas de morcego em tiras.**(L.A.: TIRE SUAS MÃOS DAS ASAS DE EDWARD CULLEN! Como você quer que ele voe e brilhe na luz sem as asas? Hein? HEIN?) (Gareth: Snape e sua tara esquisita por vírgulas. Ta falando com pausas tipo uma veia surda!)**

Como o Ron era muito atrapalhado para cortar as asas de morcego, ele foi pegar o caldeirão. Fique esperando com as asas já cortadas quando ouvi Pancy,** (Gareth: ...#vai lamber um fio desencapado#)** a dupla na minha frente, reclamar de algo.** (Gareth: Virgula imbecil detectada.)** Virei-me para ver. Seu dedo pingava sangue vermelho,** (Gareth: QUERIA QUE PINGASSE SANGUE MARROM, IDIOTA? Essa fic me surpreende a cada segundo, pqp.)** ela havia cortado o dedo.**(L.A.: Nem um pouco óbvio.) (Gareth: Duh.)** E Draco, ao seu lado, a olhava assustado.

Ele franzia o nariz como se o cheiro o incomodasse, mas sem reclamar puxou um bandeide**(Gareth: COMO – É? #sufoca e morre por insuficiência gramatical#)** do bolso e o colocou no dedo da amiga.**(L.A.: Por que um vampiro teria um desses no bolso? *confusa*)** Ela agradeceu e sorriu para Draco,**(L.A.: Ponto.)** era incrível ver como Draco, quando queria, era gentil.**(L.A.: É só pra poder comê-la, Harry, não se engane.) (Gareth: Harry, eu sei que você quer dar pra ele, mas PUTA MERDA! Boiolagem tem limite!)**

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas seus olhos, o azul límpido, tinham mudado para um tom quase ametista.**(L.A.: WHAT?) (Gareth: Draco e suas lentes de contato looshuosas.)** Quando o Malfoy percebeu que Snape o olhava e abaixou os olhos,** (Gareth: comofas/)** o professor se aproximou e sussurrou algo no olvido do Sonserino.** (Gareth: "Quero te dar, quero te dar, quero te dardardardardardardar... (8)") (Gareth: NO QUÊ? OLVIDO? MANO, NÃO DÁ MAIS. SÉRIO! ISSO AÍ JÁ É PEDIR PRA SER RIPADA! #pega a P50 de Vovó e vai caçar a autora#)**

Mas foi alto o suficiente para eu ouvir:** (Gareth: Ê sussurro em megafone!)** _"Iremos conversar no final da aula."_Draco assentiu.**(L.A.: Hmmmmmm...) (Gareth: Danadeeenhos...)** Pancy,** (Gareth: #vai pingar ácido sulfúrico nos olhos#)** ao seu lado, pergunto o que acontecerá,** (Gareth: #lê e frase e cai morta no chão#)** quando o Mestre das Poções estava longe. E ele respondeu olhando para ela, seus olhos já tinham voltado para azul.** (Gareth: Draco, a diva dos olhos arco-íris.)**

-O mesmo de sempre.** (Gareth: çeeeeekso sseolvagi.)** – e olhou para mim por cima do ombro, e pelo visto não gostou do que viu, por que ficou um pouco corado, mas acho que foi de raiva**(L.A.: Hmmmm...)** – Potter o show acabou, volte aos seus estudos.**(L.A.: Toma, cicatriz!) (Gareth: Ui! Assim o Harry fica gamado!)**

Não sabia onde enfiar a cara,**(L.A.: Quer um conselho? Enfia no... *é atingida por um raio*)(Gareth: Qtal num moedor de carne?)** nunca senti tanta vergonha na vida. Fui pego espionando a vida alheia, e não sabendo o que fazer, fingi rabiscar algo no meu pergaminho. A vontade que eu tive era sair correndo, mas me segurei.**(L.A.: Deixa de ser retardado, Harry.) (Gareth: Impossível, L.A, ele já nasceu assim.)**

-Cara ta tudo bem com você?- perguntou Ron ao meu lado, já com o caldeirão nas mãos. Não sei como estava a minha cara, mas parecia horrível, pela expressão que ele fez.**(L.A.: Isso não é óbvio. Aff, essa autora ta me estressando. E olha que ontem eu passei a noite no hospital tomando soro e remédios taxa preta. Estou com o MELHOR HUMOR do mundo.) (Gareth: Um blush e você volta a ser da diva de sempre, bee!)**

-Está tudo bem sim. Enfim – disse puxando a tal "receita" para a poção.** (Gareth: Oi?)**- Vamos precisar...- Voltei minha atenção para a droga da poção do Snape, e não voltei, naquele dia a olhar Draco Malfoy.** (Gareth: Graças aos céus!)**

Eu disse naquele dia?**(L.A.: Quê? Para de fumar enquanto escreve, autora de merda!) (Gareth: Autora, nada de pinga enquanto escreve!)** Perdão eu o vi de novo sim.**(L.A.:Não. Morra queimado em uma lareira.)** Na hora do almoço, estava eu lá espionando, de novo, o pobre Malfoy.** (Gareth: Ah, vai se foder, Harry, e compra um vibrador.)** Ele novamente foi atacado por Pancy,** (Gareth: #batendo a cabeça no teclado# saçlkdjoklad lk8p9iu0sprfuhsiofdkl 90AI7FOUÁJsçdko9pm LÇKJS9OKDÇHNLAFD09SDF lkçjdhansd fnlsjdfykçlOJD9FY DFÇYPhçfjioçsl)** nas tentativas de fazê-lo comer.**(L.A.: Mas que menina chata! COMPRA UM VIBRADOR, MUNDIÇA DRAGA uÓ!) (Gareth: PANCY, quando você vai perceber que ele é gay?)**

-Deixe-o em paz, Pancy**(Gareth: COM SSSSSSSSS! #definha#)**- Disse uma voz**(Gareth: Vozes não dizem nada, são as pessoas que dizem, porra! Quando os trashers vão aprender isso?)** bem baixinho – Quando você vai aprender?

Pancy sibilou algo,** (Gareth: Todo mundo arrepiando na ofidioglossia!)** e foi repreendida pelos olhares zangados do menino. Era Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Ele era o Artilheiro Titular do time da Sonserina, e era muito bom no que fazia.**(L.A.:Se entregando, hein, HP?) (Gareth: Harry quer dar pra geráol, aloca!)** Era excelente em poções e em transfigurações, porém Hermione o deixava no chinelo.**(L.A.:Imaginei a Hermione batendo nele com uma havaiana. kkkkk) (Gareth: Harry, vai dar o cu e me deixa em paz, vai.)**

Draco segura os pulsos de Pancy**(Gareth: #dá uma machadada na tela do PC#)** sobre sua cabeça, e ficava olhando-a como uma expressão de tédio. Como se passasse por isso todos os dias, nunca parei para olhar o Malfoy na mesa da Sonserina.** (Gareth: Veadinho de merda.)** Ele era sempre arrogante comigo, por isso passei a detestá-lo, mas agora, eu tenho lá minhas duvidas.**(L.A.:Harry passivinha de merda, PARA DE OLHAR PRO DRACO, que merda! *nervosa*)(Gareth: Ah, cu pra você também, Harry.)**

Para mim o Draco, se é que posso chamá-lo assim, era um pouco solitário.**(L.A.:Olha quem vai dar uma de psicólogo. Se mata, cicatriz.) (Gareth: Vai lá acalentar o Draquénho, bicha! Aproveita e faz o que você sabe fazer de melhor!)** Ele podia até ser adora pelos os outros Sonserinos**(L.A.: ?)** **(Gareth: AdoraDO, não? Autora, ler um dicionário não mata, viu?)**e odiado pelos outros alunos, mas ele parecia tão sozinho.**(L.A.:Dê algo pra ele preencher e parar de se sentir assim!) (Gareth: Harry TRANSPIRANDO PURPURINA nessa fic!)** E algumas partes daquele dia, principalmente na aula do Prof. Binns, eu achei estar delirando.** (Gareth: "...imaginei o Malfoy só de sunguinha rosa pra mim, ui! Ovulei!")** Estava começando a achar que Draco era... Atraente.**(L.A.: HARRY, SUA LINDA!) (Gareth: SE JOGA, PINTOSA! USA ROSA, USA ROSA!)** Sim, era verdade, ele era muito belo.** (Gareth: E Harry desliza pra fora do armário! E o povo de Deus diz "Até que enfim!") ** Adorado pelas mulheres e invejado pelos homens.**(L.A.: E amado por você. Pronto, falei.) (Gareth: BISHA LINDA, BISHA LUSHO!)**

Mas eu fiquei imaginando como seria o gosto daqueles lábios, que até agora, eu só vi tomando suco de tomates.**(L.A.: Ai que nojo.) (Gareth: Harry, dá um tchauzinho pro armário, dá.)** Viu só? Eu devo estar ficando louco.** (Gareth: Louco, não, GAY, tem diferença.)** Tentei tirar esses pensamentos esdrúxulos na mente fazendo o maldito relatório que o Snape pediu.** (Gareth: DA mente, não? Trashers são tão pobres de coesão, tsk tsk...)** Consegui desviar minha mente por algumas horas.** (Gareth: "Só que aí ela saiu da caixa craniana e nunca mais voltou! Por isso sou assim!")** Ele pediu pra fazer pelo menos 50 cm.** (Gareth: "...pois não se contentava com pouco, queria coisa graaaande, aquele danadenho...")** Nem percebi que estava escrevendo na mesa quando o pergaminho acabou.** (Gareth: "E descobri que estava escrevendo 'Harry Potter Malfoy' dentro de um coraçãozinho partido por uma flecha, coisa mais linda do mundo s2!" na1)**

-Harry! Harry! Cê ta ficando surdo?- Gritou Rony chocalhando meu ombro.**(L.A.: Não, ele está saindo do armário. Deixe-o em paz, Ron!)**

-Hum?

- Quando você começou a fazer o relatório do Snape uma semana antes da entrega eu achei estranho.** (Gareth: "... mas limpar a bunda com ele já é sacanagem!")** Mas escrever até o pergaminho acabar?- Rony pegou a minha redação sobre a Poção Polissuco e viu o tamanho da minha letra. Eu não tinha uma letra muito bonita, mas aprendia a fazê-la bem miudinha,** (Gareth: E os tempos verbais se matam com cicuta APRENDI, PORRA! #dá tiros para o alto#)** porque nas provas as respostas quase sempre não cabiam. – Você deve ter escrito mais que o testamento da minha avó!** (Gareth: O testamento da sua avó escreve, Ron? Medo.)** Meu Deus Harry!** (Gareth: Meu Diabo Snape! Meu arcanjo Ron! Meu capetinha Hermione! Q #Loowfeelings)** Você está se sentindo bem?**(L.A.: NÃO É ÓBVIO QUE NÃO? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, QUE MERDA! *pega MeteBala e sai atirando*)(Gareth: Bem, se ser veado é se sentir bem, então o Harry ta ÓTIMO!)**

-Hum.. Sim, Rony. Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Só estava tentando tirar algumas coisas da cabeça.** (Gareth: "Tipo o seu traseiro. Sai do meu colo, Ron, chega por hoje!")** Hum... Vamos jogar um pouco de Xadrez Bruxo? Acho que hoje estou com sorte!**(L.A.: Entra no Google, digita Chuck Norris e clique em 'estou com sorte'.Terá uma surpresa em 7 dias.) (Gareth: Xadrez não é sorte, é estratégia. Vai jogar na Mega Sena, infeliz!)**

O rosto de Rony se iluminou**(Gareth: "...porque bateu uma luzinha e Ron também era um CUllen..." não)** e disse no pé da escadaria que levava aos dormitórios que iria buscar o tabuleiro e as pesas.** (Gareth: 'pesas'. Eu até ia xingar, mas aí lembrei que essa é a A.B.M. Potter, a mesma que escreveu 'sem-telhas'.)** Eu não gostava de preocupar nenhum dos meus amigos.

-Está tudo bem com você Harry?- perguntou Mione, se aproximando da poltrona na qual afundei.**(L.A.: (8) Te amo, te amo, te amo, mas você não me dá bola! Então vou me afundar num copinho de coca-cola!) (Gareth: Emo.)**

-Hum... Tá tudo bem sim – _"Não Mione, não está nada bem! Tem um vampiro estudando em Hogwarts! Eu devo estar enloquecendo por que eu estou..."_ minha frase mental empacou. Eu estava enlouquecendo porque... Por que eu estava preocupado com o Malfoy... Fiquei supresso comigo mesmo.**(L.A.: Assume logo, Harry!) (Gareth: #se afoga no mel#)**

Hermione deve ter visto minha cara e perguntou novamente se eu estava bem. Não vejo a hora de chegar no ultimo ano.** (Gareth: AO ****Ú****LTIMO ANO, CARYLHOW! ATÉ O WORD DÁ A DICA, MUNDIÇA! #L.A. feelings)** Há boatos que é o ano que eles ensinam a _aparatar_. Vou fazer bom uso disso, a se vou.**(L.A.: Da cama do Draco pra sua, não é, seu safadinho?) (Gareth: Esse parágrafo ganhou o troféu 'Cuceta de Ouro' no quesito 'Pior conexão de ideias de todas'! Parabéns, autora! É um feito!)**

o.O.o.O **(L.A.:Isso me parecem emoticons... *pega a ChoraInfeliz e explode os emoticons*)**

Estava voltando das masmorras. Depois de outro sermão "_Draco, você não pode dar chances para aquele Potter"_. Resumindo blá,blá,blá. **(L.A.: Nossa, mudou de ponto de vista em um segundo sem avisar. Olha as dorgas se manifestando...) (Gareth: Que escrita! Que primor! N)**

Fui para o dormitório Sonserino. Quando cheguei:** (Gareth: "... dei um piti porque PANCY estava usando minha calcinha do Pooh e minha camisa das Pussycat Dolls, comendo meu Activia e usando meu batom novo da Natura!")**

-Draco querido!- gritou Pancy se jogando,** (Gareth: ... de um precipício? #dança#)** ou pelo menos tentando, em cima de mim. Dei um passo para traz e Pancy, quase, caiu no chão.** (Gareth: Vírgulas indevidas! Tomate cru!)** A sala comunial**(Gareth: COMUNAL, SIRIRICAS ATÔMICAS! CUSTA LER OS LIVROS ANTS DE ESCREVER UMA FIC? #pega um bigode do Fulano, um pelo do Lindomar, uma caca do MJ e duas meias de nylon do Teobaldo para fazer macumba#)** da Sonserina era bem mais vazia que a das outras casas. Tornando as coisas um pouco chatas.** (Gareth: Ponto em vez de vírgula... É DEMAIS PRA MIM! #se joga em uma cama de pregos#)** Blaise estava sentado a frente de um tabuleiro de Xadrez, ou ele estava jogando sozinho, ou com um fantasma.** (Gareth: Ou com tua mãe. #stress)** Blaise adora jogar sozinho, eu, particularmente, não vejo motivo pelo qual ele joga Xadrez sozinho. **(L.A.: Também não vejo graça, mas o jeito é jogar sozinho quando se não tem quem jogar. Sim, sou uma Forever Alone.) (Gareth: Manda um CD do My Chemical Romance pra ele!)**

- Boa-Tarde, quase noite!** (Gareth: Autista.)** –eu disse tentando desviar atenção de Blaise, sem sucesso. Dei de ombros e fui para o meu quarto. Essa era umas das vantagens de ser um Sonserino. Todos os alunos tinham quartos separados.**(L.A.:Hmmm... até imagino o por quê...) (Gareth: ...vejo o porque das orgias na Grifinória, agora.)**

Bem, o meu quarto não era muito grande, mas era como todos os outros quartos em quais eu já dormi. Ele tinha quatro paredes e um teto.**(L.A. apela: ALGUÉM MATA ESSA AUTORA DEPOIS DESSA. QUE ÓDIO.) (Gareth: ARREPIOU NA INTELIGÊNICA AGORA, HEIN, EINSTEIN? 'XÁ COMIGO, L.A! #fuzila a autora#)** Praticamente era só isso que todos tinham em comum.**(L.A.: NÃO É ÓBVIO DE NOVO PELA DÉCIMA VEZ. NEM UM POUCO.)** Tinha paredes verdes claro,** (Gareth: ... e camas azul, com um colchão rosas e sete velas roxa em cima das cômodas preta, que ficava do lado da porta amarelas... #baba ódio corrosivo#)** alguns quadros de paisagens, num quanto uma estante,** (Gareth encarna Lúcifer: COMO QUE 'CANTO' VIROU 'QUANTO', MENINA? VOLTA PRA ALFABETIZAÇÃO, INFERNO!)** no outro meu armário.**(L.A.:Onde você se esconde atrás, né?)** Minha cama ficava no centro do cômodo, de frente pra cama uma lareira pequena, e no lado, minha escrivaninha. Bem em cima da escrivaninha uma janela bem fechada. Comparando com o quarto da Mansão, era um cubículo. Mas era o suficiente para mim e para os meus pertences.**(L.A.:E seus amiguinhos atrás do armário, que saem a noite pra te divertir, né?) (#Gareth desistiu de comentar o parágrafo depois que 'canto' virou 'quanto' e foi pedir demissão#)**

Joguei minha mochila na cama, sussurrei um feitiço e acendi a lareira, e fui fazer as tarefas.** (Gareth: "Dar de quatro pro Zabini, pagar um ket pro Uéslei, quicar na diagonal pro Snape e não podia me esquecer da lap dance pro Dumbie...")** Comecei pela redação quilométrica que a aquela vaca da McGonagall passou pra mim.** (Gareth: "Aquela vaca desclassificada! Ô mulherzinha sem classe!")** Só para a minha pessoa. Por quê? Eu fiz um comentário "_É uma Tranfuguração bem inútil_".**(L.A.: Tranfuguração? Enfia isso no cu e vai pra debaixo de um 'pé de árvore', mundiça Uó!) (Gareth: Mano, é sério que essa fic ta em português? Porque eu acho que mandaram uma fic em latim arcaico pra gente, só pode!)**

Terminei o relatório lá pela meia-noite. Então achei melhor**(Gareth: "...vestir minha arrastão cor-de-rosa, meu top PROVOCANTCH, minha sainha combinando e as botas de croco, descer para o ponto e encarnar Creide do Calçadão...")** dormir um pouco, tirei minhas roupas escolares e me enfiei de baixo das cobertas.** (Gareth: #chuta a barra de espaço obtusa#)** Acordei de ponta cabeça,** (Gareth: Tava fazendo um papai-mamãe ontem a noite, Draquinho?) ** como sempre acordava, e com alguém fazendo cócegas no meu nariz com uma pena de escrever. Era Pancy, eu olhei para ela e arquiei uma sombrancelha.** (Gareth: PANCY. ARQUIEI. SOMBRANCELHA. MANO, PEGA TUDO COM MAIS DE UM METRO E MEIO NUM RAIO DE 90KM E ENFIA NESSE TEU CU ARROMBADO, AMALFOYBETO!)**

-O que você pensa estar fazendo?** (Gareth: Oi?)** – Perguntei num tom ameaçador. Realmente não entendia aquela menina, acho-a problemática, uma hora quer me matar, outra hora,** (Gareth: #chuta a vírgula#)** ela quer que eu fique perto dela. Mulheres, não as entendo.**(L.A.: Eu não to entendendo essa fic, essa autora, essas porcarias óbvias...) (Gareth: "...por isso virei gay, hihi.")**

-Vim chamar você para o café. - disse simplesmente.

- Para que?-Perguntei saindo das **(Gareth: ...gavetas do armário...)**cobertas**(Gareth: ...por algo branco e gosmento...)**-Para você tentar me forçar a comer alguma coisa**(Gareth: "... tipo o teu cu...")** e chamar a atenção do Potter de novo? Não, obrigado - disse já vestido e indo escovar meus dentes no banheiro do dormitório.** (Gareth: MATRIX NINJA EVOLUTION 500.)** – Eu já estou bastante encrencado com o Severus, não me arrenje mais confuções.** (Gareth: Eu vou fazer um dicionário com esses neologismos, velho.)** Eu já vou descer.**(L.A.: Ultimato pra vadia.) (Gareth: É assim que a gente trata 'sasvagabunda, Draco, na base da porrada, do xingamento e da gozada no olho!)**

Entrei no banheiro e fiquei lá até ter certeza que Pancy já fora embora.** (Gareth: Cada vez que eu leio 'Pancy', sai um esguicho de sangue dos meus olhos. Estou com hemorragia.)** Quando sai**(Gareth: "... notei que havia cagado o acento agudo e já tinha dado descarga...")** vi que a maioria dos alunos só acordara agora. "_Bem talvez, apenas talvez, eu vá pra dar uma checada no Potter. Só pra ver se ele_**(Gareth: "... me dá um trato hoje..." Ah, é, esqueci que o Harry é a passivinha.)**_ já espalhou pro colégio inteiro_."**(L.A.: Ele não vai espalhar que vocês são da irmandade. Todo mundo sabe, nem precisa espalhar.) (Gareth: Espalhou o que, que você passou sífilis pra ele?)** Sai e fui para o Salão Principal,** (Gareth: "...tentar, mais uma vez, buscar o acento agudo...")** estava quase vazio, mas alguns madrugadeiros estavam presentes.**(L.A.: Aposto que estavam twittando. Os madrugadeiros morrem mas não saem do Twitter. Falo mesmo.) (Gareth: 1) Não era hora do café? Como assim 'madrugadeiros'? 2) Você é um deles, L.A. fique quieta. Pensa que não sei de seus topless na twitcam, mocinha?)** Como era bem cedo, era o melhor horário para os namoradinhos se encontrarem. Pelos corredores, podia se vê-los se esfregando nas paredes.**(L.A.:Olha a orgia logo de manhã.) (Gareth: De manhã? Quem sente tesão de manhã, velho? Hora boa de se pegar é de noite, aquele breu, umas mãozinhas bobas... #leva uma chicotada pra parar de fogo#)**

Sentei a mesa da Sonserina,** (Gareth: "... e em cima da crase...")(Gareth 2: Bah, reclamar de acentuação porca é bobagem perto desses 'olvidos' e 'quantos', mano.)** no meu usual lugar. Então um prato de mingau de aveia, muito ralo, surgiu na minha frente.** (Gareth: Hogwarts, que pobreza! Antigamente a comida era mió.)** Comi aquele troço relutante.** (Gareth: AIMELDELS O MINGAU ESTAVA RELUTANTE? DRACO, ESSE TROÇO TÁ VIVO E VOCÊ AINDA COME?)** A comida da escola sempre tinha um gosto esquisito.**(L.A.: Pelo menos nisso eu concordo. A comida da escola estadual onde eu estudo é tensa demais, viu.) (Gareth: Quem mandou tratar o Dobby mal? Agora come comida ruim pra aprender.)** Mas comi tudo, e empurrei o prato para frente, para eu poder mostrar a Pancy que eu havia comido algo.** (Gareth: #chora debruçada sobre os livros de HP#)** E o copo se encheu de suco de tomate, peguei o copo e tomei o suco.**(L.A.: Não era suco. Falo mesmo.) (Gareth: Menstruação da McGonnagal? Pois é, L.A. não precisava espalhar, né?)**

-Aha! Tomando suco de tomate de novo?- disse Pancy a distancia,**(L.A.: Que draga uÓ essa menina, credo.) (Gareth: Não é? Puta enche-saco! Se eu fosse o Draco, já tinha dado uma bofetada na cara dessa desgraça!)** eu apontei para o prato de mingau e ela fez uma cara de espanto. Blaise a seguia sem disser uma única palavra,** (Gareth: Disser? Sete cus ensanguentados, vá te catar, autora.)** sentou-se ao meu lado direito, e Pancy ao esquerdo. Pancy ficou tagarelando algo sobre as aulas de hoje, e mais algum assunto qualquer.** (Gareth: PANCY consegue ser mais chata que a Pansy, mano!)** Fiquei esperando ela acabar de comer, o que temoraria **(L.A.:JAVÉ, ME DÊ PACIÊNCIA E MAIS BALAS PRA MINHA METRALHADORA. POR QUE, DEPOIS DESSA, EU VOU PERSEGUIR ESSA AUTORA.) (Gareth: ...se foder, #vai beber choconhaque no Munda's#)**mais uma meia hora, pelo jeito "rápido" que ela comia...

Então algo me chamou a atenção, não sei se foi o Potter entrando no Salão Principal ou o Weasly gritando.**(L.A.:Foi a bundinha do Harry que eu sei.) (Gareth: Não, foi esse erro gritante que pode ser percebido há um quilômetro.)** Ele reclamava sobre deveres de casa, e que sua redação tinha ficado com menos de trinta centímetros.** (Gareth: "Snape vai me matar! Pra ele, menos de 45cm é amendoim!")** Hermione, deve ter comentando que a dela tinha passado de um metro e meio,** (Gareth: Hermione bem-dotada! Q)** e Rony explodiu.** (Gareth: ÊÊÊÊ! MENOS UM PERSONAGEM DESSA SURUBA LOUCA E SEM NEXO!)** Seu rosto estava quase tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.**(L.A.: O cabelo dele é laranja, viu?) (Gareth: Né?)**

-EU, DEFINITIVAMENTE, **ODEIO(L.A.:... essa fic e...)**O SNAPE!- Surpreso com a declaração, olhei para Severus.** (Gareth: Ih, fodeu.)** Seus lábios**(Gareth: "...eram tão perfeitos que só podia pensar em beijá-los! Oh, Heitor Snape, me possua, seu lindo!")** formavam uma linha perfeitamente reta. Tinha a impressão que ele poderia gritar uma Avada Kavrada**(Gareth: AUHSUHASUHAS AUSHAUSHUAHS ASUHHASUAHSUHAS AUSHAUSHUAHSAHS AUHSAHSUAHSUAHSU ASUHUAHSUHSUAHSUH SUHASHUASHUAS ASUHAUSHAHSUAHSUH! É RIR PRA NÃO CHORAR! FILHA, VAI LER OS LIVROS, VAI.)(L.A.: Eu li Avada Cavada e ri alto aqui.)** da mesa dos professores a qualquer momento. Sua xícara de café, que pendia no ar, foi levada de volta a mesa com tanta força que pensei que quebraria. Seus olhos negros sintilavam de tanto ódio.**(L.A.:Tocante.Só falta ele pular em você e torcer seu pescoç ficou mais engraçado na minha mente, Malz aí.) (Gareth: 'sintilavam'. Autora, processa a sua professora de português.)**

Por que será que tive a impressão que esse tiro ia ricochetear em mim?**(L.A.: Porque, em primeiro lugar, sempre sobra tudo pra você. E em segundo, QUE TIRO, CRIANÇA? E em terceiro: TNC, essa fic está mexendo com meus nervos. *pega Gatorade de tangerina e injeta na veia*)(Gareth: Oi? Alguém pode me dar um pouco desse barato que a autora andou cheirando?)** Bem não importa. Apoie a bochecha na mão e esperei**(Gareth: "... Gareth aparecer com um cortador de grama novo para me matar depois desse erro escroto...")** Pancy terminar de comer**(Gareth: "... meu cu, já que PANCY é um negão bem-dotado da Lufa-Lufa...")**, nossa primeira aula era a de poções. E olhei para o nada, literalmente. Quando persebi que algem me olhava**(L.A.:... fiquei com uma baita vergonha do que eu escrevi e fui procurar uma beta pra me matar com um alicate de unha e uma calcinha a prova de fogo.) (Gareth: #comentário censurado por conter palavras de baixo calão datadas do período Jurássico, seriam muito fortes para meros ouvidos humanos#)** focalizei na pessoa. Essa pessoa era da mesa da Grifinória, essa pessoa estava entre um Weasly pálido,** (Gareth: MANO, NÃO ERA ERRO! ATÉ NOS FILMES DÁ PRA SABER QUE É WEASL****E****Y, PORRA! VAI SE FODER COM UM COQUEIRO!)** e uma Hermione que enfiará o**(L.A.:... pseudopênis no...)** nariz num**(L.A.: ...cu virgem que parece um...)** livro.**(L.A.: Putz, a frase ficou muito estranha.) (Gareth: Não brinca, L.A.!)** Essa pessoa era, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Harry Potter.**(L.A.: Noooooooooooooossa, que drama todo por causa do HP.) (Gareth: Pinhão trash, uma das piores coisas já inventadas pelo homem.)**

Por incrível que pareça ele parecia-me olhar preocupado, provavelmente deve ter visto o show que a Pancy deu ontem,** (Gareth: PANCY saiu por aí pelada e com penas de galinha d'Angola na cabeça, gritando "CURIIIINTIA, VÂMO SÊ CAPIAUM!"? Eu cagaria de medo.)** e deveria estar achando que se repetiria.**(L.A.: É meio parecido com 50 shows seguidos em Londres. –Q)** Sempre sintia um**(Gareth: "... facão muito...")** frio na barriga quando **(Gareth: "... cometia um erro tão infantil quanto dizer 'sintia'.")**aquelas esmeraldas me olhavam,**(L.A.: Mas não é possível! Em todo trash comparam a PORRA do olho do Harry com a PORCARIA das esmeraldas! Enfia elas no rim e vende seu fígado pra Rede TV, mundiça draga do deserto do Saara from hell 666 da ilha de lost!) (Gareth: Como diz a Mary, se queria uma coisa verde, não podia ser GRAMA? Se quisesse algo viado, como GRAMA DE PRIMAVERA?)** eu devia estar parecendo uma colegial apaixonada,**(L.A.:Ta mais pra bicha ativa da relação. Pronto, falei.) (Gareth: Ou uma morcegona que não honra as presas.)** mas era verdade. Não sabia se era algum sentimento além de fascínio**(Gareth: FASCÍNIO? DRACO E HARRY? SÓ SE FOR NO TEU MUNDINHO, FILHA!)** e não me atreveria a perguntar ao meu pai.** (Gareth: E o que seu pai tem a ver com isso?)** Se fizesse ele cortaria minha cabeça e a penduraria no portão de casa.**(L.A.: Que lindo! Conta pra ele, Draco, conta! Vai fazer muitos ripadores felizes se fizer isso!) (Gareth: Ai, Draquinho, deixa o seu papi participar mais da sua vida aAhHhmOoOorRózAaH! –q)**

Pancy me cutucou**(Gareth: ...com seu enooorme pênis...)** e eu a olhei.** (Gareth: "Ela tava quereeenu.")** Olhou-me uma maneira estranha, como se estivesse reprimindo um sorriso.

-Espiando a vida alheia_, de novo_, Draco?**(L.A.: Além de ativinha é fofoqueira agora? Aff, Draco, finge que é uma velha senhora e arrume outra senhora idosa(leia-se Harry Potter) pra vocês duas se unirem no tricô e na fofoca. –Q)**- eu não respondi me levantei e fui em direção às masmorras. Pancy segurou um dos meus braços entre os **(Gareth: ...bagos...)**dela,** (Gareth: DelA? Fico meio confuso com a minha adição. Falhei.)** e Blaise nos acompanhava silenciosamente, como um fantasma. Chegamos às masmorras e Blaise se despediu. Como era um ano mais velho tinha aulas de Transfuração com o pessoal da Corvinal. Mas a sua idade não atrapalhava nossa amizade. Ele era frio, mas sempre que precisei de ajuda ele nunca a negou.**(L.A. completa: Ele amarrava o meu cadarço, coçava minha bunda quando a minha mão estava ocupada, fazia carinho na minha cabeça pra que eu dormisse mais rápido... era uma amizade linda. Como ele era gentil!) (Gareth: Draco é a putinha dois-e-cinquenta da Sonserina: todo mundo já comeu!)**

Joguei minha mochila em baixo na mesa e fiquei esperando Snape entrar.**(L.A.: AHUAEHUEAHUEA EU NÃO FUI A ÚNICA A LER MERDA AÍ, EU SEI QUE NÃO! EUAHAHUHEAHUEASUHEAS *surta*)(Gareth: "Abre essa porta que eu quero entrar! Calma, amor! (8)" #veste uma minissaia e vai pro XÔU do Bonde do Tigrão#)** Eu estava prevendo que ele passaria**(L.A. completa: Aquela cobra que mora no meio das pernas na minha bundinha branca sem dó nem vaselina. Pelo menos eu passei azeite dessa vez e...)** uma poção bem complicada, só para ver o caldeirão de alguém explodir.**(L.A.: (8) Para dançar isso aqui é BOMBA! O movimento é sexy! O movimento é sexy! *leva uma tijolada no pulso esquerdo*)(Gareth: #volta do XÔU toda suja de cerveja e fedendo#)** Hum, eu me sairia muito bem numa aula de Adivinhação.**(L.A.: (8) ****Eu posso ver o jeito que você está olhando para mim; Como você está com fome e eu sou a única coisa que você vê; Não vai domar você, adoro o jeito que você me assiste (me olhando) – Lady Gaga, Animal.)**** (Gareth: Ou não.)**

Até aquele momento uns cinco caldeirões explodiram.**(L.A.: Estilo Firework da Katy Perry. –Q) (Gareth: Isso aí é o quê, uma sala de aula ou a Faixa de Gaza?)** E gosma **(L.A.: Hmmmm) (Gareth: NC, já?)** verde voara por todos os lados.**(L.A.: Ejaculação precoce de ogro.) (Gareth: Shrek, já falei pra não ficar dando rapidinhas por aí!)** Snape passou uma poção antídoto, uma poção bem complicada. Ele mandara fazer individualmente. Eu devo ter sido o primeiro a terminar o Antídoto. Despejei o liquido roxo-vivo numa garrafa e fingi estar dormindo.

Ouvi algumas reclamações vindas de Harry, e então uma explosão.** (Gareth: Harry em pedaços e Draca viúva chorando sobre as vísceras de seu amado, DIZ QUE SIM!)** Harry se atirou**(Gareth: ... para fora do armário...)** para baixo da mesa bem na hora. Rony estava todo melecado de verde, então, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, Snape pediu para ele ir à enfermaria. **(L.A.: Levou gozo de ogro na cara, ruivinho! *ri e aponta*)(Gareth: Ron, cuidado pra não pegar uma DST de ogro, hein?)**

Harry voltou a se sentar na sua cadeira,** (Gareth: Esse amorzinho Twilightfeelings ta beeeem tosco, viu? Dik.)** e ficou olhando de uma maneira intrigante para os ingredientes, como se a qualquer momento eles fossem tomar vida e fugir. Perguntou num sussurro _"Será que devo por o__bezoar ou o outro acônito?" _**(L.A.: As grandes dúvidas da vida. –n)**** (Gareth: Acônito ou Bezoar: eis a questão! Q)**

Levantei a cabeça sem chamar a atenção de Snape e o olhei o Potter.** (Gareth: Quero ver outra vez seus olhinhos de noite serena... (8))** Perguntei de que cor a poção estava, ele ficou pouco chocado com a ajuda, respondeu _"Lilás_".**(L.A: completa: minha cor preferida *-* depois de rosa, é claaaaaro.) (Gareth: "A nova cor tendência, segundo a Atrevidinha! Um A-HÁ-ZO!1!1")** Respondi:

- _Coloque no fogo_**(Gareth: "... da minha paixão, SEU LINDO!' -N)**_ e adicione o bezoar, deixe ferver por mais meia hora_**(Gareth: MAIS MEIA HORA? Eita aula grande da porra!)**_. Quando ficar vermelha tire do fogo e adicione o segundo acônito e mexa no sentido anti-horário, vai ficar roxo._** (Gareth: Porque, assim, o Draco é suuuper diva no quesito poções. Porque o Harry pediria ajuda ao Draco quando pode pedir à Hermione, né? Dúvidas da vida.)** – e abaixe a cabeça bem na hora que Snape se virou para me olhar.** (Gareth: AbaixeI, cabelos da boceta, COM I, DE INFERNO!)**

Quando Snape tornou a se sentar em sua mesa, levantei a cabeça e vi que Harry obedecera aos meus comandos.**(L.A.: (8) Tu te direito de sentar, tu tem direito de quicar... (8) Ok, parei com isso.) (Gareth: Olha que eu volto pro XÔU do Bonde do Tigrão, hein?)** Ele levou o caldeirão ao fogo e cronometrou no relógio de pulso meia hora exata. Ele me agradeceu com um sorriso.** (Gareth: "Aquele lindo s2")** Sorri de volta para ele e virei o rosto, um pouco envergonhado. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse me agradecer.**(L.A.:Depois de ter feito ele descobrir os prazeres que uma boa bunda dada não dá, é claro que ele tinha que te agradecer, né?) (Gareth: MEU CU PRO SEU AMORZINHO MARICAS E TOSCO.)**

Depois de algum tempo Harry já estava virando sua poção na **(Gareth: ...boquinha da...)**garrafa.** (Gareth: Saudaaaade da minha época de Morena do Tchan... #suspira e leva uma panelada da L.A.#)** Sorrido, ele olhou para Snape, que o metralhou com o olhar.**(L.A.: Snape, SUA LINDA, devolve a minha metralhadora, caralho. Ela é de família, não é pra enfiar em nada não sem o meu consentimento, sua mocréia do deserto!) (Gareth: Snape NAUM ASSAYTA que Harry dê para sua PÉRSONAU KXÔRRA, não! Isso, Snape, brilha!)** Faltavam alguns minutos para a cineta tocar,** (Gareth: 'cineta' me lembrou 'cicuta'. Vou ali tomar um gole e já volto.)(L.A.: Lembrei do sinal da minha antiga escola. *ri alto* #Internas) (Gareth: Lá em G.O.A.T., L.A.? Pensei que você tinha deixado esse seu passado escuso e demoníaco pra trás, mulher, se recompõe!)** e só quatro pessoas haviam terminado a poção. Eu, Pancy, Hermione e o Potter. Snape teve de fazer uma cara feia quando deu pontos para Grifinória pelo serviço completo.** (Gareth: Cilviso cumpreto? Quando foi que o Harry pagou um ket pro Snape?)** Ele mandou os outros alunos despejarem suas poções do jeito que estavam nas garrafas. A cineta tocou.**(L.A.: UUUUÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓIIIINHAAAAA!) (Gareth: MANO, NÃO ERA ERRO #2! PEGA UM AURÉLIO, DAQUELES QUE NINGUÉM DESEJA QUE CAIA NO PÉ, E SE ESPANCA COM ELE ATÉ QUE SEUS OLHOS SALTEM DAS ÓRBITAS, MALFOY!)**

Puxei minha mochila**(Gareth: Mochila? Em Hog? Então, né...)** de baixo da carteira e a botei no ombro. Iria para a próxima aula, Defesa de Arte Contra as Trevas, com o professor Remeus Lupin.** (#Gareth entregou a fic à Deus depois desse Remeus#)(L.A.:O lambizame extressado.)(Gareth 2: Pera aí, não estamos no quinto ano do Harry? O que caralhos voadores o Lupin ta fazendo aí? Autora, ler os livros não mata, dica.)** Sai junto a Pancy,** (Gareth: OI?)** e seguimos o corredor. Quando estávamos na metade do caminho senti minha manga da camisa ser puxada. Virei-me e vi Harry, corado, olhando para mim.**(L.A.: Ficou coradinho, Bella Swan de merda? Morre, diabo!) (Gareth: Harry é uma ninfeta eu-me-faço-de-pura-mas-dou-até-doer BellaSwanfeelings, EU MEREÇO.)**

-O que foi Potter?** (Gareth: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO... #explode#)**- perguntei suavemente, até eu mesmo me surpreendi com tom. Ele ficou ainda mais corado, vergonha talvez?**(L.A.: Bella Swan baixou no Potter. Fujam para as colinas, unicórnios!- Q) (Gareth: Harry, eu te prezava mais.)**

-Hum... er... É que eu... Eu queria te agradecer... Por ter me ajudado na aula de poções**(Gareth: Autora, O HARRY NÃO É UMA MENININHA CARENTE E PURA, NÃO, PORRA! Aceite esse fato!)** – E eu que tinha pensado que só um convite para um jantar amoleceria minhas pernas. Eu não sabia se respondia, ou me consentrava no meu equilíbrio.** (Gareth: 'consentre-se' no meu pau entrando e saindo do seu intestino delgado, sua bichona!)** Até que Pancy ginxou:** (L.A.: NHÁÁÁÁÁÁIIIIIIIN!) (Gareth: PUTA QUE PARIU, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! AUTORA, EM NOME DE TODAS AS ENTIDADES DIVINAS, VÁ ESTUDAR AO INVÉS DE FICAR ESCREVENDO MERDA! #irritada, vai pedir a Jairinho que espanque a autora com um crucifixo#)**

-Já agradeceu pode ir embora Potter!**(L.A.: Menina bem educada. Até comeu as vírgulas. –n) (Gareth: PANCY é, de fato, o macho dominante do Draco.)**- Ele pareceu ignorar ela, eu dei um sorriso tímido,** (Gareth: Hinata Hyuuga, volte pro fandom de Naruto!)** sem disser nada me virei e disse:

-Vamos Pancy. – Ela me seguiu sem protestar, eu dei uma olhada sobre o ombro e vi que Harry esperava por uma resposta – Disponha Potter. É melhor você se apreçar ou vai chegar atrasado.** (Gareth: 'apreçar'. Eu não consigo ACREDITAR que esses erros são propositais, mano! O que foi que a língua portuguesa te fez, autora?)**

Harry deu um sorriso radiante, abanou**(L.A. completa:... a cauda e...)** a cabeça e correu de volta à sua aula.** (Gareth: Eu tenho nojo de você, Harry Menininha Pura Idiota Swan. #cospe em Harry#)** E eu fui a minha, me sentei em minha cadeira. Pancy sabia que**(Gareth: "...seu nome era com S, mas a autora não escutava...")** se perguntasse algo levaria um fora. Quando o professor Lupin entrou em sala, passou por mim bagunçando os meus cabelos.**(L.A.: Olha a intimidade. Me lembrou aquela ripagem ****It's The Pornography**.**)**** (Gareth: Lupin/Draco? É SÉRIO ISSO? ELA QUER ****MESMO**** FAZER UM NOVO ROMANCE TOSCO "MENININHA CHATA – VAMPIRO FODÃO FAIL – LAMBIZAME PEDÓFILO"? AH, NÃO, NÃO DÁ MAIS. #conjura um revólver totalmente carregado e vai brincar de roleta-russa#)**

-Bom-dia, Draco. - ele disse suavemente.** (Gareth: Vai ser suave lá na puta que te pariu, seu projeto de Sharkboy!)**

-Bom-dia Remeus**(Gareth: É REMUS, CARALHO! AUTORA, CORTE SUAS MÃOS FORA, PELO BEM DA HUMANIDADE!)** – respondi. Esperamos os outros alunos chegarem e então ele começou a dar aula. O tema da aula de foi, _"Vampiros". _**(L.A. completa: No mundo da Meyer, são morcegonas com medo de sair do armário que brilham no sol. No mundo dos meus livros, são lobos enormes que matam gente sem dó nem piedade. Olha como o nível da Meyer é mais baixo que o meu.)**** (Gareth: UUUH! QUE MEDO! -N)**

x-x-x

Não tinha acreditado no que tinha visto, ou melhor, no que tinha feito! Fui agradecer o Malfoy por ele ter me ajudado na aula de poções e ele sorriu para mim.**(L.A. completa: Aaaaaaaaaaaah, ele sorriu pra mim! Tenho que contar pra tooooooooodo mundo! E já vou mudar o startus do Orkut pra casada. Logo logo ele vai me convidar pra sair e aí vamos viver feliiizes para sempre. *-*)(Gareth: Harry, você é um HOMEM, caralho. Honra esse pinto!) ** Não aquele sorriso desdenhoso. Um sorriso verdadeiro, nunca tinha o visto sorrir assim.** (Gareth: #foi vomitar e buscar a insulina#)** Mas por que eu estava correndo mesmo? Ah! Para não me atrasar.** (Gareth: Síndrome Swan no 3º estágio: Demência.)** _"Disponha Potter. É melhor você se apreçar ou vai chegar atrasado."_** (Gareth: Ah, se 'apreça' no meu pau e pedala.)**Fiquei tão empolgado que passei correndo pela estufa N°5, era onde tínhamos aula de Herbatologia**(Gareth: Tem CERTEZA que estamos em Hogwarts? Não me lembro de aulas de 'Transfuguração' ou 'Herbatologia'.)** com a professora Sprout. Quando percebi que estava indo pro lugar errado, fui correndo de volta para a estufa N°5. Estava ofegante, minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, meu coração estava acelerado! Era como estar vivo!**(L.A.:Olha a revelação: o Harry estava morto até agora.) (Gareth: UHASUHAUSH ASUHAUSHAUS AUSHUASUHASHS! MANO, LÊ ISSO! 'era como estar vivo' UAHSUAHSUHS ASUHAUSHSUAHS ASUHAUSHA AHSUASHUAHS! NÃO SEI NEMO QUE DIZER, SÓ CONIGO RIR AUSHUASHUASH)**

Hermione notou minha felicidade, e perguntou "Por que está tão feliz?", Não respondi. Apenas sorri para ela.** (Gareth: "Hermione, eu estou grávida.")** Então a Profª. Spout começou a explicar como seria o manuseio das Mandrágonas**(Gareth: TEM ****CERTEZA**** QUE ESTAMOS EM HOGWARTS? #2)** na fase adolescente.** (L.A. completa: A professora disse que deveríamos ignorá-las e dar uma boa mesada a cada mês,com toda boa mãe de adolescente.E deixá-las saírem altas horas da noite também.)**

Quando o período letivo acabou, lá pelas 4:00 da tarde, estava exausto. E ainda teria treino. O "Jogo" contra a Sonserina seria no dia seguinte,** (Gareth: Qual foi a das aspas? Era uma orgia, e não um jogo?)** e bem, eu era o novo capitão.** (Gareth: No seu 5º ano? Ahan, senta lá.)** Comi alguns doces e fui ao meu dormitório, para pegar **(Gareth: "...na...")**minha vassoura. Minha Firebolt.**(L.A.: Só o Harry fica feliz por sentar num cabo de vassoura.) (Gareth: Esse lindo.)** E fui para o treino.

Depois de discutirmos estratégias para poder vencer a Sonserina pelo menos uma vez esse ano,** (Gareth: ASUHAUSHAS ASHASUHAS! LOSER!)** começamos a treinar. Quando acabou alguns deram Graças à Deus e sumiram, eu fui um deles.** (Gareth: Capitão dedicado, você.)** Deixei os gêmeos guardarem os Balanços.** (Gareth: POR DEUS DO CÉU, SÃO ****BALAÇOS****, NADA DE 'N', PORRA!)** Tomei um banho e fui me deitar**(Gareth:"...com o Snape.")**. Dormi que nem uma pedra, e não sonhei com os vampiros na noite anterior, sonhei com a vitória triunfante da Grifinória. Fui o primeiro a acordar, e o dia estava claro. Como o Wood diria: "_As condições perfeitas para o Quadribol",_me vesti e desci para o café.** (Gareth: Parágrafo enche-lingüiça gostoso!)**

Como era bem de manhã não tinha ninguém, a não ser, os namoradinhos.**(L.A.:Se recuperando das aventuras ocorridas na noite. Falo mesmo.) (Gareth: FAKE.)** Uma fez**(Gareth: Oi? Fezes?)** tive a impressão de ter visto Percy, irmão de Rony, Jorge e Fred, e de Ginny. Mas ele já havia se formado.**(L.A.: O Harry ta vendo gente formada. Com que freqüência? Todo o tempo. TENHAM MEDO.) (Gareth: Harry, no LSD for you!)** Peguei meu café da manhã e ao olhar para frente vi um Draco revirando com relutância um prato de mingau de aveia,** (Gareth: O tal mingau vivo? Dispenso.)** que na minha opinião, estava ralo de mais.**(L.A.:Demais mesmo seria essa fic sair do ar acusada de ABUSO AO LEITOR.) (Gareth: Demais é essa barra de espaço aê, filha.)** Quando ele terminou empurrou o prato com uma expressão de alivio,** (Gareth: "Ah... caguei.")** e tomou seu suco de tomate, dessa vez, sem o canudo.** (Gareth: Harry, vai cuidar da tua vida e para de ficar bisbilhotando o Draco, mona!)** Quando abaixou o copo, percebi que Blaise estava ao seu lado. E depois alguns segundo,** (Gareth: #se matou com um crayon#)** percebi que Rony estava do meu lado.

-Bom-Dia!- disse ele.

-Ah! De onde você saiu!- gritei assustado.**(L.A.:Que grito gay. Sem ofender os gays, que gritam melhor que o cicatriz.) (Gareth: "AIÊêÊêÊ!")**

-Da barriga da minha mãe –**(L.A.: Mentira, foi do cu da égua do armazém do seu Tião que eu sei! Eu estava lá!) (Gareth: #vai pro Munda's tentar esquecer a fic#)** ou algo parecedio,** (Gareth: #mostra um dedo feio#)** ele falou enquanto enviava cinco pães na boca.**(L.A.: 5 pães é fichinha. O Rony coloca algo bem maior na boca. Usem a imaginação.) (Gareth: Não é? Aqueles jumentos d'A Toca que sabem!)** Voltei a olhar para Draco. Blaise estava passando o polegar nos lábios de Draco,** (Gareth: HÃ? Hogwarts virou uma concentração gay ou é impressão?)** por alguma razão senti uma raiva crescer dento de mim.**(L.A.: Olha a putaria logo de manhã. Será que esse povo não entende que tem criança lendo? Aff, cansei.) (Gareth: Uia! Vai voar purpurina!)** Hermione me cutucou:** (Gareth: Ariadna, é você?)**

-Harry, eu não sei o que esse pobre garfo fez com você, mas entortá-lo não vai resolver nada. – entendi o que ela disse, eu tinha de alguma maneira, encurvado um garfo se prata com o polegar. **(L.A.: Pega o garfo e enfia na orelha, pega o papel e faz assim! Depois das dez e meia todo mundo da as mãos e gira... (8) Meu pai, de onde eu tirei isso? *se benze*)(Gareth: Ah, não vai transformar o Harry em algum tipo de besta mitológica, não, né? Autora, mais criatividade, pls?)**

-Caraca - disse Rony impressionado**(L.A.: Até o Rony concordou comigo. TENHAM MEDO.)** – Ai, cara!** (Gareth: "Você disse que ia colocar só a cabecinha! Ta doendo, tira, tira!")** Me ensina a fazer isso? **(L.A.: Fazer músicas do nada? Malz aí, amigo, mas é dom. Não tem como ensinar, é uma arte oculta que só alguns possuem.)(Gareth: Posso ensinar a tirar essa próclise daí, se quiser.)**

Não os dei muita atenção, tornei a olhar Draco e ele sorria para Blaise. Pancy o puxara de uma maneira brusca da mesa, dizendo que iriam se atrasar para as aulas. Não os vi até a hora do jogo.**(L.A.: Ficou deprimidinho por causa disso.) (Gareth: Ah, velho, se comam logo e acabem com essa fic! #surta#)**

Draco passara por mim **(Gareth: Já falei sobre o abuso do pretérito mais-que-perfeito, autora!)**correndo e entrando no vestiário masculino às pressas. Olhei para trás e que Pancy estava correndo atrás de Draco. Ela parou na porta do vestiário e bateu o pé com força no chão. E como se tivesse desistido de prossegui-lo foi embora. Blaise entrara no vestiário alguns instantes depois de Pancy ter partido. Ele tinha duas vassouras em mão.** (Gareth: Guloso. –q)** Uma Nimbus 2001 e uma Twigger 90. Espere um segundo, _uma Twigger?_**(L.A.: OMG, UMA TWIGGER! MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS! –NNN)(Gareth: SEGUUURA, BERENICE! NÓS VAMOS BATER!)** Essa vassoura é tão perigosa que foi retirado do mercado **(L.A.:... há...)**a anos.**(L.A. atira no 'a' indevido.) (Gareth: Perto do 'olvido', reclamar de há sem h é bobagem, L.A. #arrasta a coleuga pro Munda's, onde se embebedam e vão pro karaokê#)** Seja lá de quem fosse a vassoura entrei no meu vestiário e vesti o meu uniforme.** (Gareth: Agora já mudamos pro pretérito perfeito de novo. Palmas pra autora.)** Eu era o capitão e o Apanhador do time da Grifinória.**(L.A.: Como se ninguém soubesse. Já cansei disso. Será que sobrou vodka no armário da Vovó? *vai lá conferir*)(#Gareth vai atrás da L.A.#)**

Entramos em campo, os sete jogadores da Grifinória, contra os sete jogadores da Sonserina. Draco liderava o como eu, ele era apanhador e capitão. **(Gareth: Jura? Pensei que ele era líder de torcida, menina!)**Mas por uma terrível coincidência, o time da Sonserina não perdeu nenhum jogo com Draco na liderança.** (Gareth: Ahan, Cláudia, senta lá.)** A juíza nos fez apertar as mãos e a partida começou. Draco montou na sua vassoura.**(L.A.:Mais um que adora sentar no cabo.) (Gareth: ELE SENTA E LEVANTA... (8))** Percebi que era Twigger 90 que Blaise carregou para dentro do vestiário da Sonserina. Não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo naquele momento.** (Gareth: Tomara que esse aMalfoybeto quebre o pescoço.)**

Montei minha Fireblot**(L.A.: PORRA, AUTORA SURTADA DE MERDA, VAI ERRAR O NOME DA SUA MÃE!) (Gareth: #vai atender um cliente no Tereiro pra se desestressar#)** e tomei impulso. Em segundos estava vasculhando os céus a procura de algum ponto dourado, o Pomo-de-Ouro.**(L.A.: NADA ÓBVIO PRA UM APANHADOR. VAI PEGAR UM RESFRIADO E MORRER DE PNEUMONIA QUE VOCÊ GANHA MAIS, DRAGA DO SAARA!) (Gareth: Vai continuar narrando 'sascoisa que a gente já tá cansado de saber? #recarrega a bazuca da Munda#)** Draco fazia o mesmo que eu. Enquando **(L.A.: TNC.) (Gareth: VSF.)** eu olhava por entre os jogadores, Draco ficou imóvel nos céus, como se esperasse algo.** (Gareth: "...de quatro.")**

Depois de 15 minutos Draco ainda não se movera um centímetro.**(L.A.: ELE MORREU! AEEEEEEEEEEEH! *solta fogos pelos peitos e pula igual a um canguru*.)(Gareth: #observa L.A. em seu surto e vai buscar os tranqüilizantes#)** Então aconteceu. Só deu pra ver um borrão verde passar por entre os jogadores em zige-zage.** (Gareth: WHAT?)** Enquanto desviava dos Balanços**(Gareth: EM NOME DE JAVÉ, SÃO BALAÇOS! PEGUE ESSE 'N' E ENFIE ONDE O SOL NÃO BATE!)** e quase derrubava os jogadores de suas vassouras, Draco me venceu na velocidade**(Gareth: "... cinco da dança do crééééééu!")**. Dando piruetas Draco voava atrás do pomo, deu para ver que logo o Pomo estaria em suas mãos. Também voei em direção ao Pomo. Então de repente Draco subiu e estendeu a mão direita. Eu e Draco disputávamos pelo Pomo, lado a lado voando.** (Gareth: Lado a lado? Own q fófis1!1 s2 -NÃO)** Focalizei o Pomo e a bolinha escorregou dos meus dedos.** (Gareth: ...ISSO ESTÁ SOANDO MAL, TEM QUE VER 'ÇUAÍ...)** _"Quase..."_. Então novamente, ambos, Draco e o Pomo, sumiram de vista. O Pomo foi na direção de uma torre, e não conseguiu freara**(Gareth: Oi?)** a tempo de desviar da mão de Draco ao seu encalço. Mas Draco, também, não conseguiu parar e deu de cara com a parede de pedras.** (Gareth: E O POVO DE DEUS DIZ 'UEBA!')**

_"Oh meu Merlin"_**(Gareth: Mano, vocês realmente acham que os bruxos veneram Merlin? Um 'por Merlin' não é a mesma coisa que um 'OMM', não, pau de socar alho!)**_ –_disse o locutor_– "O jovem Malfoy se chocou contra a torre!" _**(L.A.: Adivinhem quem vai salvá-lo e ganhem uma tek pix!)**** (#Gareth cagou risos com a L.A.#)**

Como se fosse num desenho animado, o corpo mole de Draco decolou da torre e caiu.** (Gareth: Já brochou? –q)** Todos pensaram que era o fim do Capitão da Sonserina. Então o pior aconteceu, enquanto caia, Draco bateu com a cabeça num mastro de bandeira, o que mudou a direção de sua queda.** (Gareth: Única parte boa da fic!)** E isso aconteceu mais uma vez. Draco bateu com o maxilar numa janela, e finalmente chegou ao chão.**(L.A.: E TODO MUNDO SÓ OLHOU, EM VEZ DE LANÇAR UM FEITIÇO PRA ELE PARAR. PALMAS PROS BRUXOS DESSA HISTÓRIA.) (Gareth: Tava todo mundo ocupado demais coçando o saco, L.A.)** O pouso não foi suave, ele caiu onde, geralmente, se guardava a caixa onde as bolas, e onde as vassouras reservas ficavam.** (Gareth: Virgulas bêbadas detectadas.)** Em meio a caixotes e vassouras podiam-se ver duas perninhas se projetando para cima.** (Gareth: Esse lindo.)**

_"OH MEU MERLIN! ALGUÉM VÁ SOCORRER O JOVEM MALFOY!"_- gritou o locutor,**(L.A.: Depois que ele já caiu e machucou tanto? Ah, deixa lá, pior que ta não fica não!) (Gareth: #está ocupada demais jogando Pacman pra ir socorrer Draquixa#)** a arquibancada ficou quieta. Eu fiquei imóvel no ar, completamente impotente.** (Gareth: ASUAHSUHS ASUHAUSHUSHAUS AUSHAHSUASUHA UASHAUSHAUSH! VIAGRA É PRA ISSO, ANIMAL!)**

Então, mais uma vez, o inesperado aconteceu. No meio da roda de pessoas que se formou em volta de onde o Malfoy caiu, um braço foi erguido entre os dedos estava o Pomo. A arquibancada da Sonserina explodiu. Mais uma vez a Sonserina ganhara.**(L.A.: Sinceramente,se fosse futebol e no Brasil, eu não me surpreenderia tanto.) (Gareth: Ninguém nem se assustou com o fato de que O GURI DEVIA TER MORRIDO COM A PORRA DA QUEDA. Fake.)**

_-"E A SONSERINA GANHA MAIS UMA FEZ ESSE ANO!"_** (Gareth: Filha, é Vez.)**_-_disse o locutor animado. No ano passado, no qual a Grifinória ganhou a Taça das Casas eles estava do nosso lado. Mas esse ano ele estava torcendo para a Sonserina.**(L.A.: POR QUE SERÁ, HEIN? *irritada*)(Gareth: Vira-casaca da porra!)**

Com um dos braços de Draco em volta dos ombros Blaise,** (Gareth: Ombros Blaise? Aquela marca de desentupidores de pias feitas de pelos de dromedários e rabos de tatus?) ** o ajudou a se levantar para exibir o Pomo. Não parecia ter quebrado nada, não havia cortes nem sangramentos.**(L.A.: Vou jogar a autora de uma torre pra ver se sai sem um arranhão.) (Gareth: FAKE.)** Todos os seus dentes pareciam no lugar. Só estava meio sujo. Achei estranho.** (Gareth: ESTRAHO? VÉI, ELE DEVIA TER MORRIDO! UMA HORA DESSAS EU JÁ TAVA CORRENDO, MORRENDO DE MEDO!)** Ele não precisou de ajuda para caminhar de volta para enfermaria.

x.x.x**(L.A. completa: t,xxxt,é assim que tem que ser! (8)) (L.A.2: Alguém me mata depois dessa.)**

Quando era mais ou menos 8:00 da noite fui fazer meu dever para o dia seguinte. O assunto do dever que o Prof. Lupin passou foi "Vampiros".**(Gareth: FORÇADO.)** Era para fazer uma redação sobre as características vampirescas.**(L.A.:Brilhar no sol e se apaixonar por meninas sem corpo e sem graç universo da Meyer.) (Gareth: Ser gay é a principal delas.)** Comecei a ler um livro na minha cama. Quando terminei de ler, comecei a escrever um parágrafo. Peguei um pergaminho, abri o tinteiro e molhei a ponta da pena.** (Gareth: Narração e-mo-çio-nanth. -n)**

_**Vampiros são seres noturnos, não saem à luz do dia se estiverem muito fracos, pois se fizessem sentiriam uma dor intensa. **_(L.A.: Que nada, brilhar pra eles dói nadinha. Tão costumados com dor maior nos fundilhos. Pelo menos do ponto de vista de certa morcegona...)(Gareth: L.A. ainda traumatizada com Tal Filho, Tal Pai'...)_** A dieta vampiresca é feita de basicamente sangue e alimentos líquidos**_(Gareth: Pra mim era só sangue, mas btw...)_**. Ao se alimentarem de sangue, os seus olhos podem sofrer uma alteração de cores**_(Gareth: Depois a autora reclama quando a gente a chama de Twilighter...) _**. Exibem de grande força e resistência. É difícil um vampiro fraturar algo.**_

_**Vampiros não sentem amor, medo, alegria ou tristeza.**_(L.A.: Essa ai eu discordo. Apesar de seguir os instintos básicos, que é querer sangue e poder,eles também tem sentimentos, ok? Não são todos que ignoram esse lado.) (Gareth: "...nem dor no cu ao dar.")_**Não apresentam batimentos cardíacos.**_ (Gareth: POR QUE SERÁ, HEIN, SHERLOCK?)_** E nem reflexo no espelho. Matam por matar, ou para se alimentar. Eles são caçadores natos, suas principais armas são presas e garras. Não possuem predadores naturais. Alguns podem até voar.**_(L.A.: Morcegonas de Twilight.) (Gareth: Edward, quando foi que você adquiriu asas e CAUDA? Seu PAVÃO!)

_**Se um vampiro morde um ser humano, e este, então, não morre se torna um vampiro. Este é o único jeito de vampiros se multiplicarem. Não conseguem se reproduzir com sua própria espécie.**_(L.A.: Diz isso pra Nessie, colega.) (Gareth: Mas a Renesmee foi Vampiro/Humano, L.A., então acho que não conta.)_**Apenas com suas presas, os Humanos.**_ (Gareth: Viu?)

_**Pessoas que são filhas de Vampiros são chamadas de Meios-Sangue. Vampiros são aparentemente imortais, alguns podem ser mortos sendo decapitados ou queimados. E estes são chamados de Level E, eles são afetados com os seguintes objetos: Crucifixo, Água Benta, Estacas de Madeira e Prata.**_

Parei de escrever como se uma fixa interna tivesse caído.**(L.A.: Depois de tudo isso só agora a ficha caiu. Que menino lerdo.)(Gareth: FiCHa, com CH. É analfabetismo demais, mano.)** Hum, comer alimentos líquidos. Resistência. Alteração de cor dos olhos. Acho que já vi isso em algum lugar.** (Gareth: No Cabaré de Zé Coco. –q)** Fiquei revirando esses pensamentos, tentando tirar algo disso, mas não consegui. Mas também, não consegui voltar minha atenção a redação do Lupin. Dei Graças a Deus dele não passar limite de centímetros.** (Gareth: #dorme#)**

o.o.o

No dia seguinte na Aula de Devesa Contra as Trevas Lupin disse que iria "_inovar a aula_",**(Gareth: UI!)** ou seja, ou ele traria um Dementador ou uma de suas surpresas.**(L.A.: Fudeu, o Harry vai desmaiar. –Q) (Gareth: Pressinto Lupin vestido de Xuxa em cinco, quatro, três...)**

-Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntado que inovação seria essa, não é?-disse lupin **(L.A.: Lupin é nome, então letra maiúscula! Vai estudar, mocréia!)**caminhando de um lado para o outro com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.** (Gareth: Meda.)**- Bem, Sonserinos hoje A Prof. McGanagall **(L.A.:Puta que pariu essa autora.) (Gareth: #entra em seu fusca sem freio e vai atropelas velhinhas cadeirantes#)** não esta se sentindo minto bem e suas aulas serão cancelada...** (Gareth: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH, AULA****S**** SERÃO CANCELADA****S****! VÁ ESTUDAR!) **- Alguns alunos deram vivas, mas aquele cão sarnento ainda sorria. Lá vem bomba – e Vocês terão aulas com o pessoal da Grifinória.** (Gareth: Lupin dando uma de Cupido, gentch!)**

Nota mental: no próximo trimestre, fazer minha inscrição para a aula de adivinhação. Lupin estalou os dedos, e as portas se abriram**(Gareth: "...revelando bofes de sunguinha e drags purpurinadas. Lupin diz: "Epa, porta errada, hihi!" e fecha as portas de seu CLÔSETI.")**. Os Grifibobos,** (Gareth: ...)** muitos confusos entram na sala de aula e sentaram na fileira oposta a nossa. E Remeus **(Gareth: #morde a língua para não ofender e ser processada#)**começou a falar:

-Bem, primeiramente, Bom-Dia. Como ontem eu passei uma redação sobre Vampiros, quero ver quem tem as mãos**(Gareth: QUÊ? Todo mundo, não? Tem alguém cotoco em Hog? UAHSUAHSUAHSUHAS)**.

Hermione foi a primeira a erguer a mão. Deu para ouvir gemidos abafados de Rony:** (Gareth: "Ah! Isso! Assim! Não pare! OOOH!")** "_Ah que droga! Eu esqueci!"_.**(L.A.: Já falei isso.)** Depois mais algumas pessoas levantaram a mão. Potter era um deles.

-Bem, Draco, posso ler a sua redação?- _"Oh pelas barbas de Salazar! O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? Colei chiclete na Cruz?"_.**(L.A.: Quer mesmo que eu responda?) (Gareth: Expressão bem inglesa, essa.)** Puxei um rolo de pergaminho da minha mochila**(Gareth: CARALHO, CÊ JÁ VIU ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS COM MOCHILAS? EU, NÃO!)** e entreguei a ele.

Ele leu apenas alguns trechos:

_**Vampiros existem desde século 13. A data exata é 1462, quando o primeiro vampiro surgiu. Seu nome era o Conde Vladislaus Dragulia.**_(L.A.:Conhecido meu lá da casa de Madame Sofia.)(Gareth: Nomezim bem bonito, hein?)_**Mais conhecido como Drácula. O conde era filho de Valerius, o Primogênito. Quando Drácula foi morto ele fez um pacto como diabo**_(Gareth: COM O, não COMO. Por favor, arrume uma beta.)_**, recebendo, então, uma vida eterna**_(Gareth: Como, se ele já tinha morido?)_**. Com apenas uma condição. Beber o sangue dos vivos para se manter vivo. Vendo os feitos de seu filho Valerius o baniu para uma fortaleza gelada e longínqua.**_ (Gareth: A fortaleza da solidão? #fail)_** Fazendo-o sair por uma porta pela qual jamais poderia voltar. Um espelho. Ao passar por esse espelho Drácula fico sem seu reflexo. (...)**_(L.A.:Olha o plágio do Van Helsing.) (Gareth: Coitado, não pode mais se olhar no espelho. Que cruel. Mimimi.)

_**O diabo então lhe deu asas. (...)**_(Gareth: ABRA SUAS ASAS, SOLTE SUAS FERAS, CAIA NA GANDAIA, ENTRE NESSA FESTA! (8))

_**Valerius prometeu a Deus que sua família jamais descansaria enquanto Drácula estivesse de pé. (...)**_

_**Porém a Família Valerius foi extinta a mais de 200 anos, em 1888. (...)**_(Gareth: AUHSUAHSUAHSU! FAIL PRA ELES!)

_**Drácula ainda vive. E atente pelo nome de Lord Voldemort.[1]**_(L.A.:Que medo. *boceja*)(Gareth: Alguém me explica porque vaginas incandescentes os trashers têm mania de fazer os personagens de HP virarem bestas mitológicas esquisitas? Pra fazerem zoofilia sem medo?)

Eu fiz uma cara de ódio para Remeus, **(Gareth: #foi afogar suas mágoas na garrafa de vodka sem fundo de Jeremy#)**ele sorriu com todos os dentes. Ele sabia que esse último trecho não era para ser lido, apenas a Ordem da Fênix sabia disso,** (Gareth: E como você sabe, já que não faz parte dela? Sintam o furo na naração...)** mesmo assim falou para esses Grifinorios sem miolos. Revelar que Voldemort era um vampiro era perigoso demais.** (Gareth: PORRRRRRRRRR QUE?)**

_" Se esse maldito cão imundo continuar a sorrir eu vou meter um murro na boca dele que vai ficar com um buraco no meio dos dentes!"_**(L.A.: Olha a agressividade. Não esqueça que foi ele que te deu todos os seus brinquedinhos.)**** (Gareth: Draco Mano Bolado Truta das Favela.)**

Lupin fez mais um comentário inútil:** (Gareth: "Rosas sã vermelhas, violetas são azuis, peguei uma DST e fui parar no SUS.")**

-Bem jovem Malfoy como você sabe sobre isso?- " _Ahh não aqui não_!"** (Gareth: REMEUS, sua bicha má!)**

-Remeus me faz um favor, vai se fuder!- **(L.A.: Aleluia, um trecho legal. Vamos ver onde isso vai dar.) (Gareth: SOY UMA BIBA AGRESSIVA!1!) **alguns alunos ficaram alarmados, me olharam como se o fato de Voldemort ser um vampiro não importasse mais.

Remeus riu e se virou para o quadro e começou a escrever, se eu tivesse uma bazuca eu dava um tiro nele!**(L.A.: Nem olhe pra minha, eu nunca vou te emprestar.) (Gareth: Bazuca pra quê, quando você tem uma varinha e pode mandar uma AVADA KADAVRA nele, né, Draquixa?)** Como esse asqueroso tem a coragem de fazer isso?**(L.A. assim.)** Ah mais ele não sairia limpo desse chiqueiro, mas não sairia mesmo.

**[1]-Fonte: Van Hellsing. **(L.A.:Não falei?Sou FODA!)(Gareth: PLÁÁÁÁGIO!) **Sou viciada nesse filme, tinha que por alguma coisa.** (Gareth: Mas o acento circunflexo você não... bah, vou parar de reclamar por coisas tão bobas perto desse 'quanto' e 'olvido'.)

**Olá meu povo e minha pova!**(L.A.: Vou imitar o Draco: Vai se fuder.) (#Vovó surge subitamente para cantar Teddy, o Polvo, mas Gareth a espanca com uma colher de pau#)

**Demorei?(SIM!)**(L.A.: Ela própria se ripa. Gente, ela tem probleminha**.)** (Gareth: FODA-SE!)** Tá uma merda?(SIM!)**(L.A.: Que isso ) (Gareth: MAGINA!)** Vão me matar?(SIM!)**(L.A.: Menina vidente, gente, olha que lindo! –n) (Gareth: MAGINA! #2 #conjura Sniper e trava a mira na cabeça da autora#)

**Pois eu lhes dou um motivo para não o fazer!**(L.A.: Não vai adiantar.)

**Se fizerem não saberão como continua! Hauhauaha **(L.A.: Colega, já matei um homem com o meu polegar, acha mesmo que eu não saberei agir? Nos vemos do outro lado da vida, vadia.) (Gareth: Nossa, que engraçadona, ela, hahaha. Tô me mijando de rir.)

**Bem vo agradecer os rewies!**(L.A.: Ela quis dizer vou agradecer aos psicopatas sem alma que leram essa merda.) (Gareth: 'rewies'. UAHSUAHSUAS ASUHAUSHAUHS AUSHAUHUASH SÓ DÁ PRA RIR, MANO AUSHAUSHUAHS ASUHASUH) **E pela toda força que vocês tão me dando! **(L.A.:Força por trás. Hmm...)

**OBRIGADAAAAAAA! (**L.A.:Morraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!) (Gareth: KAMEHAMEHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! –q)

**Talvez, logo, muito provavelmente eu poste o novo cap de Wolf's Love no sábado, talvez!**(L.A:Ah. Foda-se.) (Gareth: #roncando#)

**E eu vo po **(Gareth: ...minha língua num ferro em brasa depois dessa...)**o resumo na minha nova fic (eu estou escrevendo ela manualmente, pode pergunta pra One-san!) Bem, ela vai ser curtíssima, por que vai ser uma OneShort!**(L.A.: Aff, vou ter que aturar mais disso? *choraminga*)(Gareth: #ignorando a fic#)

**O nome da minha fic nova vai ser:**_**"Let's Change a Little Bit" **_(L.A.: Tradução por favor. Não é todo mundo bilíngüe nessa merda aqui não.) (Gareth: Mudar = viadagem.)

**Resumo:**_**"Água, Sombra e Ilusão. O que elas têm em comum? A resposta é que todas refletem algo que não é real. Sonho, talvez? Errado. Espelho" **_(L.A.: Todo o sentido do mundo. Troféu joinha.) (Gareth: HJDKLjiskdnjiahd aishodkn DOOORGAS.)

**Pra quem viu Sakura Card Captors não tem nada a ver com a carta. Beleza? **(L.A.: Ok, agora vai se fuder junto com o Vanessão que cobra 20 reais.) (Gareth: Ok, next.)

**No próximo capitulo de Vampire Dairy: "Tio Severus vai ensinar uma lição a Draco: cuidar de lobisomens bagunceiros! XD" **(L.A. completa: Metendo a estaca! EHUEHAEHUAEHEAHEUAHEUAHEA.) (Gareth: NOJO!)

**Um bejão!**(L.A.: Um foda-se bonito embaixo de um pé de árvore!) (Gareth: ATÉ NUNCA MAIS, VÁ PARA O INFERNO, QUE O CAPETA TE CARREGUE, GAAAAH! #surta#)

L.A. foi pra G.O.A.T. depois dessa rever seus amigos com benefícios. Não foi vista desde então.

**Gareth desenvolveu câncer nos olhos depois dessa fic. Está fazendo tratamento.**


End file.
